Super & Wonder
by wubba lubba dub dub Morty
Summary: Todos le habían rechazado, podía ver en sus ojos que todos tenían miedo de salir lastimados por sus incontrolables poderes; todos excepto él. "Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas, honey. ¿O debería llamarte nerd de los truenos? [Au- Creek] Super Craig X Wonder Tweek.
1. Chapter 1

**Super & Wonder.**

 **Resumen:** Todos le habían rechazado, podía ver en sus ojos que todos tenían miedo de salir lastimados por sus incontrolables poderes; todos excepto él. "Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas, honey. ¿O debería llamarte nerd de los truenos? [Au- Creek] Super Craig X Wonder Tweek.

* * *

 **Capitulo I. -El primer encuentro.**

La primera vez que Tweek Tweak despertó sus poderes estaba en la escuela, no hubo alguna señal previa de que los poseía y por este motivo fue una gran sorpresa para todo el mundo, el suceso habia llegado a periódicos y noticieros locales bajo los titulares "Psicótico despertar: Elementariasta congela la clase en un frenético ataque. 20 niños heridos, 6 muertos"

No importaba si eran medios de comunicación serios o noticieros amarillistas, todos y cada uno lo hicieron quedar como una amenaza, como si el niño de solo tan solo cinco años de edad lo hubiera planeado todo para matar a sus compañeros.

El nombre "Thunder" se convirtió en el alias del pequeño rubio, ya que era menor de edad no podían revelar su identidad y aunque estaba clasificado como un accidente del "despertar", muchas personas exigieron que se le apresara, incluso algunos pidieron la pena de muerte para el niño.

Desde luego esto no fue concedido, lo que ocasiono que algunos atacaran al pequeño para tratar de hacer justicia por su propias manos. Esto desencadeno un nuevo descontrol en sus poderes y esa fatídica noche la peor tormenta eléctrica acabo con la mitad de su pueblo natal.

El pequeño y nervioso rubio recordaba los problemas por los cuales sus padres tuvieron que pasar después de eso, además de la presión social por que se le encerrara de por vida. Sus poderes que estaban ligados a sus sentimientos fueron descontrolándose más y más. Se convirtió en una amenaza.

Aun cuando el niño no quería hacer daño a nadie, no podía controlarse.

Después de largos juicios y de que sus padres permitieran al gobierno de los estados unidos hacer algunos experimentos con él (Experimentos que le causarían pesadillas por mucho tiempo) el pequeño este fue liberado, tenia que estar medicado todos los días y llevar un brazalete que le daría una descarga paralizante si sus poderes comenzaban a descontrolarse de nuevo.

Las medicinas y lo que sea que le hubieran hecho en aquel laboratorio causo que la alegre personalidad del niño se transformara, más tímido y asustadizo del mundo, el brazalete le lastimaba provocando le espasmos doloroso cada vez que se ponía nervioso, para los ojos ajenos aquello parecía sin duda tics y pequeños gritos molestos.

Pero joder, como dolían.

Lo único que calmaba un poco ese dolor era el café, contrario a lo que la gente podía pensar la cafeína no alteraba el organismo de un elemetarista, al contrario, tomar grandes cantidades de café mantenían a Tweek más calmado.

Una vez que mostró tener sus poderes en control se le permitió reintegrarse a la sociedad, sus padres y él fueron exiliados a un pueblo lejos del desastre que habia provocado el rubio, a un pueblo llamado South Park, donde una escuela especial para niños con habilidades sobrehumanas podía hacerse cargo del pequeño.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Lo consideraban el raro del salón, no habia necesidad de que se lo dijeran. Podía ver sus miradas llenas de recelo y sus muecas burlonas cuando los espasmos le hacían temblar.

"¡Gah e-es demasiada presión!" Exclamaba cuando sentía que no podría controlar sus emociones, la mayoría de las veces aquella frase iba acompañada con un tirón a su cabello. El dolor que le provocaba el brazalete era tanto que causarse dolor él mismo ayudaba a que se tranquilizara. Un día de estos iba a quedarse calvo por tirar tanto de su cabello.

Más aun con toda la presión que recibía en esa clase, con esos compañeros idiotas que siempre estaban ocasionado problemas a todos.

Uno de esos problemas lo llevo a conocer al que algún día se convertiría en su pareja.

—Tweek, Craig dice que va a patearte el culo. —Dijo uno de sus compañeros, normalmente no hablaba con nadie asi que el rubio no supo exactamente quien lo dijo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué, qué se supone que hice?! —Preguntó nervioso, pequeños tics productos del nerviosismo. Su mirada busco al mencionado Craig, nunca habia hablado con él y tampoco se metía con nadie. No entendió porque al encontrarse sus miradas el moreno le dedico una seña obscena. —¡Gah! ¡Oh dios, es demasiada presión! No quiero pelear con nadie.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo o seras un marica.

—No soy un marica, ¡peleare!.

Y de esa forma estúpida se habia concretado una pelea. Claro que dicha pelea fue pospuesta un par de veces porque en realidad ninguno de los dos quería pelear y todo era plan del problemático team Stan.

Después de que se les diera una semana para aprender a pelear la pelea se llevo acabo. Tweek habia aprendido algo de boxeo (si es que se le podía llamar asi a golpear a un invalido en las pelotas) con ayuda del tío de Stan y su amigo, mientras que Craig habia aprendido un poco de sumo.

La pelea empezó bastante normal, con ambos niños dando puñetazos, golpes y empujones, al menos hasta que Craig logro arrojar a Tweek contra uno de los juegos metálicos del patio, el rubio se golpeo la cabeza provocando un ruido sordo, pero con aquello también su brazalete se habia apagado repentinamente.

—¿Ya has tenido suficiente? —Gruñó e moreno caminando hacia el rubio, aunque parecía desinteresado estaba un poco preocupado, pues sus poderes se habían hecho presentes a penas el verano pasado y aun no podía controlas su super fuerza, temía que aquel golpe hubiera dañado seriamente al rubio y que esto le ocasionara problemas con su padre.

Pero cuando vio los ojos del rubio volverse completamente azules, con pequeños rayos volando al rededor supo que algo iba mal. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar una ráfaga de hielo lo empujo hacia la pared de ladrillos que delimitaba el patio de la escuela. Los mirones se alejaron saliendo algunos con pequeños rasguños producto de unos cristales de hielo que se formaron dentro de la ráfaga.

—¡Alguien llame a la directora! —Grito uno de los espectadores cuando los truenos provenientes del rubio empezaron a destruir el camino por donde estaba flotando. —¡Ese loco va a matar a Craig!

El moreno frunció el ceño cubriendo unos ataques de cristales de hielo que se destruyeron al contacto de sus puños.

—¿Matarme? —Repitió Tucker con mala cara, de pronto un cristal golpeo con fuerza su cuerpo y lo lanzo hacia la pared que se agrieto a sus espaldas. El moreno gimió de dolor y fue ese sonido el que hizo a Tweek volver a la realidad por unos segundos.

—¿Qué? ¡T-todos aléjense ahora mismo! ¡No quiero lastimarlos! —Gritó, pequeñas lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos que seguían brillando de color azul pero con menor intensidad. —¡Craig huye!

—¿Huir? ¿Matarme?... —El moreno se ponía de pie, aquel ultimo golpe habia logrado tirarlo. Escupió un poco de sangre antes de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. —¡No me subestimes! ¡Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, nerd de los truenos!

Dicho esto corrió directo hacia el rubio atinado un puñetazo directo a la cara de Tweek, el cuerpo del amante del café cayo al suelo y sobre él Craig quien le detuvo dando más puñetazos en rostro. Las manos de Tweek se aferraron a la muñeca del moreno, aquella mano con la que no estaba golpeándolo.

Podía ver que le estaba haciendo daño, Craig sabia que estaba usando más fuerza de la que debería y aun cuando el rubio parecía dolido no hacia nada para defenderse. Eso molestaba más a Tucker.

—Vamos, ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer. Lanzar unos rayitos y unas cuantas bolas de nieve? ¡Atácame con todo lo que tienes! —Exclamó, provocandolo. Sus provocaciones tuvieron resultado cuando el cielo empezó a oscurecerse y una tormenta de hielo y truenos lo golpearon con todo su poder.

Ambos terminaron en el hospital después de eso y estarían en detención por tiempo indefinido cuando regresaran a la escuela.

Por alguna extraña razón ambos terminaron en la misma habitación, uno al lado del otro se lanzaban miradas de desagrado cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. Pero ya que no tenían a nadie más que los visitara (excepto a Clyde, el mejor amigo de Craig pero este no podía ir a verlo todos los días) empezaron a hablar más entre ellos.

Y se dieron cuenta que en realidad podían llevarse bien, que la compañía mutua no era tan mala y que al menos mientras estuvieran en esa habitación de hospital podían ser los mejores aliados.

Compartieron cosas personales, el sueño de Craig de ser astronauta, fotografías de su mascota Stripe, de Tweek las complicaciones del despertar como elementarista, su gusto por hacer repostería. Se llevaban bien, Pero juraron que todo terminaría cuando ambos se recuperaran. Y cuando hicieron esa promesa parecía un futuro muy lejano.

Un futuro que los alcanzo.

La ultima noche en el hospital, Craig le mostró el espacio entero con un aparato que le habia regalado su abuela, una especie de proyector que le dejaba ver las estrellas tan cerca que casi sentía que podía tocarlas. A cambio Tweek hizo nevar en la habitación, copos de nieve con forma de estrellas para Craig.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, encerrados en esa habitación iluminada por estrellas distantes y adornada por copos de nieve que giraban y giraban como si se tratara de una de esas bolas decorativas.

Se miraron en silencio como si fuese una despedida y en cierto modo lo era, porque los muy tontos habían acordado olvidar todo cuando salieran de esa habitación y eso incluía lo que pasaría a continuación.

Con la cabeza llena de escarcha, las mejillas adornadas de ligero escarlata, la luz de estrellas desconocidas reflejadas en su rostro, sus labios inexpertos se encontraron en un beso tímido.

Un suave contacto que fingirían que olvidaron.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Super & Wonder.**

 **Resumen:** Todos le habían rechazado, podía ver en sus ojos que todos tenían miedo de salir lastimados por sus incontrolables poderes; todos excepto él. "Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas, honey. ¿O debería llamarte nerd de los truenos? [Au- Creek] Super Craig X Wonder Tweek.

Hola, muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

Debo aclarar que mezclare cosas de la serie con cosas totalmente inventadas, hasta que llegadas a un punto todo salga de mi imaginación.

Muchas gracias a quienes agregaron a Fav y Follow. Tambien igualmente gracias a quienes comentaron el primer capitulo.

 **KuroCat239**

 **Lady Kiam**

 **Tsareena**

 **Nozomy**

 **naomi-san**

 **purpura23**

 **LizDe-Chan**

 **DeeDee**

 **Sin más les dejo con el nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Saludos~**

* * *

 **Super & Wonder**

 **Capitulo II. —Un pequeño desliz.**

Había pasado casi un año desde la despedida en el hospital y la vida de Tweek no habia cambiado en lo absoluto. Seguía asistiendo a la escuela primaria de South Park, solo que ahora en un grado superior, seguía teniendo espasmos doloroso debido al aparato de restricción en su muñeca y lo más notorio de todo, seguía siendo el único niño en la clase que no tenia amigos.

Hubo una oportunidad el verano pasado, cuando Kenny McCormick habia desaparecido por razones que aun no quedaban del todo esclarecidas, todos especulaban que se debía a que habia despertado como elementarista también y que al ser tan peligroso como todos los de esta categoría, sus padres habían decidido aislarlo hasta que pudiera controlar sus poderes.

Desde luego esto habia probado no ser cierto cuando el rubio de capucha naranja habia regresado siendo el mismo de siempre.

Volviendo al verano pasado, cuando Kenny estaba desaparecido, sus dos amigos hicieron un "concurso" para encontrar un reemplazo para su amigo, por alguna razón esta información habia llegado hasta los oidos de sus padres quienes de inmediato lo mandaron a participar.

"Esta podría ser tu única oportunidad de tener amigos, deberías intentarlo" Habia dicho su padre, dándole una ración extra grande de café para relajarlo y que asi sus poderes no se salieran de control.

Durante el concurso se encontró de nuevo con Craig, no era como si no se hubieran visto antes, pues asistían a la misma clase, pero esta era de las pocas veces que podía verlo fuera de la escuela. La primera tarde cuando ambos recibieron una rosa para seguir en el concurso sus miradas se cruzaron, Tweek le saludo de manera tímida, levantando un poco la mano y moviendo la ligeramente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Posiblemente Tweek no era consiente de todo lo que su mirada expresaba al ver al moreno, esperanza, calidez, añoranza de aquella despedida en el hospital, un eterno recordatorio de que aquella noche algo se habia encendido, de que algo se habia conectado entre los dos y que ese lazo iba a volverse tan fuerte que nunca podrían romperlo.

O al menos eso parecía para Craig... y lo odiaba.

Odiaba sentirse de esa forma hacia una persona que era totalmente ajena a su vida, por esa razón cuando Tweek le saludo aquella tarde él lo ignoro. No dejaría que alguien tan inestable como Tweek derrumbara sus defensas.

Esta acción termino hiriéndolos a ambos, pero nunca lo dijeron.

Al final ganó, de una manera algo extraña. Estar con Stan y Cartman era algo frustrante, sobre todo porque los dos idiotas terminaban metiéndose en muchos problemas. Tweek se volvió un poco más neurótico durante ese tiempo, pero cuando estaba acostumbrándose Kenny regreso y el fue botado como basura.

Desde entonces seguía solo, sin amigos y con compañeros de clases que lo seguían evitando como si se tratase de una peste.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Los niños a su alrededor estaban encantados hablando sobre la feria del pueblo. En el salón de clases los emocionados niños se ponían de acuerdo con sus amigos para asistir todos juntos.

Desde su lugar Tweek podía ver al team Stan, el trío conformado por Stan, Kenny y Cartman, del otro lado del salón podía ver al autodenominado team Craig conformado por Craig, Clyde, Token y Jimmy.

Ambos team's parecían hablar sobre sus planes para esa tarde, las clases estaban a punto de terminar asi que Tweek guardaba sus cosas para prepararse a salir, ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer sus padres seguro lo pondrían a trabajar en la tienda. Trabajar a marcha forzada en el café de sus padres lo mantenía ocupado y con menos tiempo para deprimirse por estar solo, además desde hace unas semanas su padre le habia dejado hacer cupcakes y habían quedado tan buenos que los habia puesto a la venta, nunca unos pastelillos se habían terminado tan rápido. Especialmente gracias a un hombre pelirrojo que pasaba a la tienda de vez en cuando, según habia escuchado a su hijo le encantaban, Tweek se preguntaba como seria el hijo de aquel hombre, tal vez era un chico amable, tal vez si se conocían podían ser amigos...

—Oye... ¡oye tu! —La voz de Eric Cartman lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la cabeza mirando al chico gordinflón. —Oye nos preguntábamos si querías ir con nosotros a la feria.

La mirada de Tweek se ilumino. ¿Lo estaban invitando a salir después de la escuela? Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y estaba a punto de responder cuando Cartman inclino la cabeza mirando detrás de él y con tono burlón menciono un nombre diferente.

—Butters...

La sonrisa se le borró, sus hombros se tensaron y se aferro con fuerza a su mochila mientras agachaba la mirada. Sentía ganas de llorar pero pudo contenerse, aunque fue difícil, pues su corazón pinchaba de dolor. A penas sonó la campana Tweek fue el primero en salir del salón, dejando atrás las risas burlonas de Cartman.

—¿Vieron eso? ¡El fenómeno cayó totalmente! —En el salón Cartman reía a carcajadas, aunque Stan y Kenny no parecían de acuerdo con las acciones de su amigo no habían hecho nada para detenerlo. —¡Fue tan gracioso como se le borro la sonrisa!

Mientras el gordo idiota seguía riendo del otro lado del salón el otro team se encontraba aun discutiendo que harían para pasar la tarde.

—Yo digo que mejor vayamos a casa de Craig para jugar videojuegos. —Sugirió Clyde, todos parecían estar de acuerdo con eso y aun cuando estaban hablando de quedar en su casa el principal interesado estaba distraído.

—¿C-c-craig? ¿E-eestas bien? —Pregunto Jimmy, aun cuando era el más nuevo en el grupo podía darse cuenta de cosas que para otros pasaban desapercibidas, como por ejemplo que Craig pasaba cada vez más tiempo pendiente de Tweek y que con esa broma que le habia jugado Cartman el moreno llevaba apretando los puños con fuerza prácticamente desde que el cafeinomano dejo el salón.

Jimmy era rápido para notar las cosas, incluso antes de que las personas involucradas lo hicieran, aun asi, a temor de parecer un entrometido prefirió preguntar antes de asumir algo aun no dicho.

—Estoy bien, me iré primero para avisar a mi padre. —Como siempre Craig ocultaba sus sentimientos tras una "poker face", su tono de voz sin embargo mostraba un poco de su molestia. —Los espero allí más tarde.

Dicho esto camino hacia la puerta, pero al pasar detrás de Cartman una de sus manos empujo al molesto gordinflón, esto hubiera sido nada de no ser porque Craig uso su super fuerza para empujarlo, asi que no fue sorpresa que Eric terminara del oto lado del salón después de haber golpeado contra toda una linea de pupitres.

Y se armó un escándalo, con un llorón Eric Cartman y un malhumorado Craig Tucker que se justificaba diciendo que aun no podía controlar sus poderes.

Nadie sabría que aquello habia sido para hacerle pagar el herir a SU Tweek. Pero eso aun no era seguro, aun ni Craig lo sabia con certeza.

El único que ya se lo imaginaba era Jimmy.

El chico que al ir corriendo muy rápido capto el justo momento en donde algo mágico pasaba en una habitación de hospital, con estrellas distantes y copos de nieve.

* * *

Como pueden notar el team Stan aun no tiene a Kyle, este personaje sera introducido en el siguiente capitulo.

Por su atención, gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Super & Wonder.**

 **Resumen:** Todos le habían rechazado, podía ver en sus ojos que todos tenían miedo de salir lastimados por sus incontrolables poderes; todos excepto él. "Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas, honey. ¿O debería llamarte nerd de los truenos? [Au- Creek] Super Craig X Wonder Tweek.

Hola, muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

Debo aclarar que fue un error de calculo asi que Kyle no aparecerá aun. ¡Lo siento!

Aun asi espero que les guste.

Sin más les dejo con el nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Saludos~

* * *

 **Super & Wonder**

 **Capitulo III.—Súbito imprevisto.**

Tweek dio un suspiro, se frotó los hombros adoloridos antes de bajar el pesado saco de granos de café orgánico que tenia que almacenar en la bodega de la tienda. A penas había llegado de la escuela sus padres lo pusieron a hacer el trabajo pesado. Si bien el rubio no lo parecía él era en realidad fuerte, tampoco era una delicada flor, después de todo cargar costales de café y algunas otras cosas pesadas en la tienda le habia dado un poco de musculo. Solo que a veces parecía que sus padres olvidaban que sus poderes eran elementales y no físicos como super fuerza de Craig.

Sobre exigir su cuerpo que era maltratado constantemente por las descargas del brazalete de contención le causaban un agotamiento superior al de una persona de su edad, justo ahora estaba tan agotado que sus brazos no podían cargar otra cosa más. Por suerte su padre le dijo que podía dejar el trabajo en la bodega para otro día.

—Tweek, tu madre y yo iremos a la subasta en la feria del pueblo. —Le informó su padre el rubio terminaba de adornar los cupcakes que había preparado para ese día. —Escuché que van a subastar un café especial de popo de civeta.

—¿Qué? ¿Atender la tienda yo solo? Arghh ¡no puedo hacerlo! ¡Es mucha presión! —Tweek se preguntaba para que carajos padre querría un café de eso, pero estaba más nervioso por ser dejado solo.

—Sé que lo harás bien, panquesito. —Dijo su madre mientras ayudaba a acomodar los cupcakes recién terminados en la vitrina cerca de la caja registradora, junto a las barras energéticas de frutos secos y avena.

—Confiamos en ti Tweek, solo recuerda que el delicioso café orgánico de Tweek bros. coffee se sirve bien caliente, para que sientas el calor de los rayos del sol acariciando tu rostro como fueron acariciados nuestros granos selectos. —El hombre dio un gran suspiro. —En otras palabras no vayas a congelar el café con tus poderes raros.

—Vende todos los cupcakes y ten cuidado de no congelar el negocio. —Agrego su madre encaminadose a la salida. El comentario habia salido en tono de broma, pero era una realidad que podía suceder en cualquier momento si sus poderes volvían a descontrolarse.

—P-pero es que ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿Q-Qué voy a hacer si los gnomos quieren atraparme? —Su padre le dedico esa mirada de fastidio que solía poner cuando no le creía. —¡Ellos existen! Son maquinas creadas por el gobierno para espiarnos ¡¿Porque otra razón nos dejarían venir aquí sin vigilancia? ¡Oh dios míos! ¿Que tal si están grabando esto y tratan de matarme porque los descubrí? —Tweek temblaba notoriamente y habia empezado a ver en todas direcciones nervioso.

Habia tenido algunos encuentros con los gnomos, incluso cuando fue recién transferido y empezó a notarlos trato de hacer un trabajo escolar sobre ellos, pero todo el mundo lo ignoro y lo juzgaron de loco. Pero esas criaturas existían, a veces le robaban los calzoncillos y otras veces tomaban muestras de su sangre, claro que nunca habia visto a uno hacerlo, pero lo sospechaba por los pinchazos que aparecían a veces en sus brazos.

—Nosotros también te amamos hijo, recuerda sacar la basura~ —Su padre lo ignoro completamente y tomando a su mujer del brazo ambos salieron del establecimiento.

—¡Arghhh! —Tweek se jalo el cabello con desesperación y el brazalete le dio una descarga que hizo que su rodillas dejaran de sostenerle. Tenia que calmarse o todo iba a empeorar.

Cerró los ojos respirando profundo, concentrándose en ir a su lugar feliz.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

La tarde habia sido poco productiva, al menos cuatro personas habían ido a comprar café y todo se mantenía en calma. Todo mundo estaba en la feria del pueblo asi que no era raro que casi nadie fuese a comprar café.

El rubio cerró la bolsa de basura con un pequeño nudo y salio por la puerta lateral que daba al callejón, hace menos de una hora habia visto a unos compañeros jugar a los ninjas y ahora se encontraba un poco solitario. Todo el tiempo que tenia viviendo allí y aun no tenia ni un solo amigo, a penas intercambiaba palabras con algunos compañeros, pero incluso eso era algo raro.

El también quería tener un amigo.

Un ruido proveniente de lo profundo del callejón le hizo dar un salto,levanto sus manos adoptando una posición de combate. ¿Acaso los gnomos iban a atacarlo ahora que estaba solo?

—¿Quien esta allí? —Pregunto nervioso "tengo poderes y no dudaré en usarlos", quería decir, pero en realidad sí dudaba en usarlos. Un solo sonido le llegó como respuesta, era una especie de gemido... No, era ¿Un ladrido?.

Aun en guardia el rubio empezó a acercarse, estaba listo para defenderse en caso de que alguien o algo le saltara encima. Arrugó las cejas y entrecerró la mirada tratando de enfocarse en el pequeño bulto semi oculto entre las bolsas de basura. Podía distinguir algo de pelo, piel, cabello rubio y sangre. ¿Era un perro?

Tweek sintió un vuelco en el corazón, podía ver una estrella japonesa sobresalir entre la basura. ¿Quien podría ser tan cruel para hacerle eso a un pobre cachorro?

Apretó los puños con ira y una ráfaga helada agito toda la basura en el callejón, con esto también se movieron los papeles que cubrían al que creía era un perro herido. Un gemido asustado llegó hasta sus oídos y su enojo se disipo tan rápido como pudo reconocer que aquello no era un animal.

—¿Butters? —Controlo sus poderes de golpe, nunca habia hablado mucho con él pero definitivamente era su compañero de curso. —¡Oh dios! ¿E-estas bien?

Todo ese enojo se convirtió en preocupación, en un pánico que entorpecía aun más sus acciones.

—Waw... ¡waw! —Butters solo emitía pequeños ladridos y parecía estar desorientado. Tweek se acerco a él y lo alejo de la basura, intento levantar lo pero sus brazos estaban adolorido y el chico pesaba más de lo que habia esperado.

—¡Iré a buscar a tus padres!

—¡No! ¡No por favor! —La desesperación en la voz Butters inquieto aun más al elementarista. Cuando sugirió llevarlo al hospital obtuvo la misma negativa desesperada. —¡Ni los adultos, ni los hospitales son confiables en este lugar! —Hizo un intento por levantarse pero un mareo lo hizo caer de nuevo, el cafeinomano logro detenerlo antes de que se estampara contra el suelo.

—¡Gah! ¿Qué debería hacer entonces? Tu herida podría infectarse con todo eso que llevas. —Tweak tiró de sus cabellos, necesitaba un café para relajarse. ¡Tenia que atender la cafetería! —¡Espera aquí un momento!

Entró rápidamente y encontró al hombre pelirrojo dando golpecitos en el mostrador. Se disculpo de manera apresurada y después de lavar y desinfectar sus manos atendió al hombre vendiéndole los últimos cupcakes que quedaban. Trato de comportarse tranquilo, pero el hombre pudo notar que estaba nervioso, para su suerte no indago mucho en lo que le pasaba. Se despidió del hombre y a penas salio cerró el negocio con llave. Habia cumplido con vender todos los cupcakes como le habia dicho su madre.

Tomó un carrito rojo con el que a veces transportaba costales y unos cuantos de estos vacíos. Llevo todo hasta el callejón y subió a Stotch para luego cubrirlo con los costales de tela, serviría como camuflaje y protección por si sus poderes volvían a congelar todo.

El camino a su casa no tuvo contratiempo, fue hasta que estaba dentro de la casa que se encontró con el problema de tener que subir escaleras. Butters no podía ni sostenerse solo asi que necesitaba ayuda. Un adulto tendría la fuerza suficiente para cargar al chico hasta el baño de su habitación, pero Butters estaba paranoico diciendo que no confiaba en ellos y un poco de esa paranoia estaba contagiando a Tweek.

Necesitaba a alguien fuerte que pudiera estar cargando a Butters y que no fuese un adulto, su cabeza de inmediato resalto un solo nombre.

—Craig.

Cuando susurró su nombre sintió un pequeño calorcito en las mejillas, negó de inmediato moviendo la cabeza. No era el momento para pensar en lo que sea que ese chico le hacia sentir, tenia que ayudar a Butters.

Sí, se iba a convencer de que ir a buscar al moreno era solo para ayudar a su compañero.


	4. Chapter 4

**Super & Wonder.**

 **Resumen:** Todos le habían rechazado, podía ver en sus ojos que todos tenían miedo de salir lastimados por sus incontrolables poderes; todos excepto él. "Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas, honey. ¿O debería llamarte nerd de los truenos? [Au- Creek] Super Craig X Wonder Tweek.

Hola, muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

Tarde más de lo que quería, pero tenia bloqueo de escritor.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Super & Wonder.**

 **Capitulo IV. —Un nuevo aliado.**

El moreno estaba alimentando a su cobaya mascota cuando su padre llegó a casa, lo saludo con un seco "hola" antes de regresar su mirada a Stripe quien comía rellenando sus mejillas con comida.

—Te traje de tus cupcakes favoritos. —Su padre dejó una bolsa de papel en la mesa, la mirada del primogénito de los Tucker se clavo en el logotipo impreso en el papel, conocía de sobra aquel logo, llevaba observándolo por un largo tiempo cuando se paraba frente al negocio de los Tweak incapaz de entrar. Respondió con un seco "gracias" volviendo la mirada hacia Stripe, evitando a su padre que se habia sentado frente a él.

Desde arriba de las escaleras se escucho la voz de Laura, Craig no presto mucha atención a lo que su madre decía ya que el mensaje era dirigido a su padre.

—¿Hoy no saliste con tus amigos? ¿Fuiste a la feria del pueblo?

—Lo hice, pero regrese hace poco. Estaba aburrido y tenia que alimentar a Stripe. —Puso de excusa a su mascota, pero la verdad era que el team de los idiotas se habia metido en problemas, como siempre, no sabia con exactitud lo que habían hecho esta vez, tampoco es como si le importase; Craig estaba teniendo problemas con su padre desde la pelea con Tweek y sinceramente no quería otro más a la suma, menos si las cosas seguían poniéndose tensas con Thomas.

El patriarca de los Tucker tomo uno de los cupcakes, mientras esperaba por su esposa. Los pastelillos tenían buen aspecto y según sabia, era el hijo quien los preparaba. Quizás era que Thomas tenia una mentalidad retrograda y de pensamiento machista, pero él consideraba que las repostería era cosa de mujeres y maricas, menos mal que su hijo tenia actividades extracurriculares de machos, como el fútbol y la lucha libre.

—¿El chico de los Tweak va a tu clase, verdad? —Pregunto el mayor, recibió un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por parte del moreno como respuesta. —¿Eres su amigo? ¿Qué opinión tienes de él?

—Es un chico extraño. No creo que tenga amigos. —Acaricio la cabeza de Stripe recordando el tiempo que pasó en el hospital a solas con Tweek. —Pensé que podría invitarlo a mi fiesta de cum...

—Es un elementalista. —Interrumpió su padre, no era una pregunta esta vez. —Tu abuela vendrá para tu cumpleaños, lo ultimo que quiero es que uno de su clase perturbe su tranquilidad. No vas a invitarlo y no quiero que intentes hacer amistad con él.

—Solo porque un elementalista mato al abuelo no quiere decir que todos sean malvados. No he hablado mucho con Tweek pero él parece...

—¡Dije que no! —Grito iracundo el mayor, las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que Craig a penas habia tenido tiempo de sujetar a Stripe antes de que la mesa se partiera en mil pedazos por la fuerza descomunal de su padre al golpearla con los puños.

—¿Thomas, qué esta pasando allá abajo?

—Nada cariño, solo fue un accidente. La mesa se rompió pero compraremos una nueva en la feria del pueblo. Craig, ayúdame a limpiar. —Ordeno el pelirrojo, el menor asintió metiendo a Stripe a su jaula para después ayudar a su padre.

Por alguna razón el señor Tucker estaba tenso, se relajo un poco cuando el mayor de sus hijos se puso a su lado para limpiar el desastre.

—Escucha Craig, no te estoy diciendo que se seas malvado con el chico, tampoco que le trates mal, solo... mantente alejado de él. Los elementalistas son los mas peligrosos de la cadena, incluso cuando los Tucker somos super fuertes, no podemos hacer nada contra ellos. Ya perdí a mi padre, no quiero perder a mi hijo también. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

—Si. —La mirada de Craig se clavo en el logo de Tweek bros coffee, antes de apretar la bolsa con fuerza. Su padre lo mataría si descubriera que se encontraba interesado en el nerd de los truenos.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Los señores Tucker acababa de salir con rumbo a la feria del pueblo, querían asistir a la subasta que tendría lugar allí, la pequeña Tricia habia quedado en casa de una amiga para jugar, asi que Craig tenia la casa sola. Estaba planeando poner un maratón de Red Racer y relajarse hasta que sus padres estuvieran de regreso para la cena.

Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando golpearon a su puerta. Craig pensó en ignorar a quien sea que tocara, pero la otra persona era insistente. Al final se levanto del sillón, gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño, poniendo su típica cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué? —Gruñó el moreno, clavando su mirada en la persona delante de la puerta. Cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba del cafeinomano su expresión se suavizo un poco.

—Craig, argh, e-esto te parecerá extraño ya que no hablamos. Pero necesito tu ayuda, por favor. —Tweek se veía más nervioso de lo usual, mirando en todas direcciones como si alguien le estuviera vigilando.

Tucker estaba curioso sobre lo que pasaba, pero la reciente conversación con su padre le hizo cerrar la puerta en la cara del rubio.

—Vete.

—¡Agh! ¡Por favor, eres el único que conozco que puede ayudarme! Solo tú tienes super fuerza. —Continuo tocando el timbre sin recibir respuesta. —¡Te pagare 50 dolares! —Tweek uso su ultimo recurso, era todo lo que tenia ahorrado y esperaba que la oferta fuese tentadora para el moreno.

Por su parte Craig se habia mantenido con la mano en el picaporte, analizando seriamente los problemas que podía tener con su padre si lo desobedecía y se iba con Tweek, al escuchar la propuesta del rubio tuvo la excusa perfecta. "Lo hice porque me iba a pagar 50 dolares" era lo que le diría a su padre, aunque en realidad él quería ir incluso si no ganaba nada a cambio.

Buscó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, Tweek estaba tirando de sus cabellos hasta que vio al moreno, una expresión de alivio se dibujo en su rostro por unos segundos (pues aun estaba paranoico y con tics). Observo al moreno mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Preguntó Tucker metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

—Ven conmigo. —Y asi el rubio lo llevó hasta su casa.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Craig entornó la mirada sobre el pequeño rubio, herido y sucio que se encontraba sobre el carrito rojo al pie de las escaleras en la casa de los Tweak, después con esa misma expresión se giro para encarar al otro rubio que sujetaba fuerte su camisa mal abotonada mientras temblaba en pequeños espasmos.

—¿Tú le hiciste esto a Butters?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Respondió, un poco ofendido. —¿Por qué todos siempre creen que por ser un elementalista lastimo a las personas? ¡Yo solo lo encontré asi en el callejón a un lado del café!

—Tranquilo, nunca dije que tú lo hubieras hecho. Solo fue una pregunta. —Craig se acerco para ver mejor a su compañero de salón, Butters empezó a proferir algo parecido a ladridos. Cuando el moreno vio la estrella ninja clavada en el ojo del rubio entendió lo que pasaba. —Creo que sé quien lo hizo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quien podría hacer algo tan cruel?

—Un idiota con mala puntería, supongo. —Respondió el moreno rodando los ojos.— ¿Y bien? ¿A donde quieres que lo cargue?

—A mi habitación, arriba de las escaleras. ¿Estas seguro que podrás cargarlo? —Pregunto un poco inseguro el rubio, una sonrisa presumida se dibujo en los labios del moreno.

—En mi ultimo entrenamiento pude levantar seis veces mi peso, el señor Mackey dice que si continuo mejorando mis habilidades podre fácilmente levantar un auto antes de que termine el curso. —Y para demostrar que hablaba en serio levanto a Butters con facilidad, moviendo la cabeza para que Tweek fuese delante de ellos.

—Eso es sorprendente, tú lo eres, Craig. —La sonrisa que aquel comentario causo en el moreno duro a penas segundos antes de que fuese reemplazada por una mueca de asco.

—Puag, ¿Qué es ese horrible olor? —Preguntó el moreno subiendo las escaleras.

—Varios perros orinaron sobre mi. —Respondió Butters con su vocecita a penas perceptible, la mueca de asco de Tucker aumento.

—¡Dude, si ese asqueroso olor no se quita de mi chaqueta voy a matarlos a ambos! —Se quejó por el resto del trayecto.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Stan Marsh corría por las calles aledañas a la casa de Butters, buscándolo, si algún adulto daba primero con el menor estaba seguro que su madre lo castigaría hasta que fuese mayor de edad.

Por su padre no se preocupaba, ya que Randy era demasiado permisivo con lo que le dejaba hacer, además de que sus padres estaban en una separación momentánea. Lo primero que tenia que hacer era ir a su casa, cambiar esa ridícula ropa que se habia puesto para jugar a los ninjas y después buscar seriamente a Butters, tampoco era que le gustara mucho la idea de matarlo y enterrarlo en el patio (que habia sugerido Cartman), pero con el humor de mierda que tenia su madre... Se sentía mal por considerar aquella idea.

A penas puso un pie dentro de su casa un fuerte golpe le asentó directo a la cara.

—Hasta que llegas, pequeño mojón. —Gruño su agresor, o mejor dicho, agresora.

—¿Qué demonios? —Se quejó el menor, poniendo la mano sobre su enrojecida nariz y haciendo lo mejor posible para que las lagrimas no le salieran. Odiaba que su hermana fuese una puta agresiva.

—Mamá dijo que no se te olvidara que tienes que limpiar la cochera. —Un nuevo puñetazo al estomago de su hermano menor antes de subir las escaleras. —¡Ahora ve a limpiar, pequeño mojón!

Stan se quedo de rodillas por un momento, estaba aliviado de no haber comido nada aun o ese golpe seguramente lo hubiera hecho vomitar. Miró con enojo en dirección a su hermana (que ahora veía la televisión como si nada) y se levanto saliendo de su casa a la cochera.

—Mierda, tengo que esconder esto. —Dijo refiriéndose a las "armas ninjas" que habia comprado, quizás el lugar indicado para hacerlo era la caja de herramientas de su padre, nadie nunca se acercaba a esos aparatos. Con esa idea en mente se adentro a su cochera, ignorado por completo que arriba de su casa algo extra pasaba.

Las nubes se arremolinaban de manera particular formando un agujero que aparecía y desaparecía solo por milésimas de segundos, y que mostraba las estrellas de una galaxia que no era la suya.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Los ojos azules de Craig estaban fijos en la espalda del cafeinomano, Tweek se encontraba arrodillado frente a la bañera, habia llenado la tina con agua tibia y el moreno le habia ayudado a regañadientes a quitarle la ropa a Butters, asi que ahora se encontraba limpiando a conciencia el cuerpo de su compañero, tratando de librarlo de ese asqueroso olor de orina de perro y pegamento. Tenia que limpiar bien todo para que la herida no se infectara.

Craig no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Porque Tweek hace todo esto? ¿Por qué ayudar a alguien que prácticamente nunca le ha hablado?

Nadie normal lo haría, incluso él estaba seguro que voltearía la cabeza e ignoraría la situación. O eso quería creer.

—¿C-conoces a alguien que tenga poderes de curación? —Preguntó Tweek, estaba tallando con cuidado el cuerpo de Stotch, conteniéndose todo lo posible por no tener espasmos que lo hicieran soltar sus poderes.

—No. La única persona que conocía con poderes de curación era la señorita Selastraga, lastima que eso no puede salvarte de ahogarte con un pene. —Comentó burlon el moreno.

—¿La señorita Selastraga murió ahogada con un pene? —Butters giro un poco la cabeza para buscar a Tucker en el cuarto de baño.

—Eso dice. —Se cruzo de brazos antes de soltar un largo suspiro. —¡Me aburro! ¿Me necesitas para algo más o ya vas a pagarme para irme?

—¡Argh! ¡Te necesito, cuando termine de limpiar su herida para que no se infecte, tendré que sacarlo de la bañera! C-cuando lo hagas te pagaré, lo prometo.

—Como digas. —Craig salio del baño para curiosear un momento por la habitación de Tweek. Mientras este se apresuro un poco tomando el brazo de Butters y tallando con algo de fuerza, la suciedad se desprendió de la piel y mostró algo que Tweek no habia notado antes.

—¿Números? ¿Butters? —Lo movió un poco evitando que se durmiera. El ojo celeste (y sano) de Butters encontró al rubio frente a él. —¿También estuviste en ese lugar? —Preguntó Tweek señalando la marca en el brazo del chico, Butters parpadeo confundido antes de ocultar su brazo en el agua cuando Craig entro al baño de nuevo. Ambos rubios se pusieron tensos con la aparición del moreno.

—¿Listo? ¿Por qué la cara de espanto? ¿Acaso estaban haciendo cosas Gays aquí?

—¡Argh! ¡Dios, no! Nosotros solo... Estaba diciéndole a Butters que le quitaré esa cosa yo mismo. —Tweek se levanto poniendo una mano sobre la herida de Stotch, formando una pequeña capa de escarcha sobre el lugar. —Esto ayudara a bajar la hinchazón, iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y ropa limpia. Tú ayuda a Butters a salir de la bañera, por favor. Hay ropa limpia en mi armario, puedes tomar algo de allí para Butters. ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

—Entendido jefe. —Envolvió al malherido en una toalla y lo sacó de la bañera, lo dejo sentado en la cama antes de buscar en el armario, encontró algunas camisas verdes, una pijama sin usar y algunas camisetas de Red Racer,. ¿Acaso Tweek era fanático de la serie también? ¡Definitivamente tenia que hablar de la serie con él!

Pero claro, seria en otro momento, ahora tenia que terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Volvió a su cara de poker antes de regresar y dejar la pijama sobre la cama para ver al cafeinomano llegando con el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Bien, hagamos esto. ¡Oh, dios, espero que no te desangres! —Las manos temblorosas de Tweek parecían iban a empeorarlo todo, asi que Craig tuvo que interferir. Al principio puso su mano sobre la del elementalista y de inmediato el temblor desapareció, pero luego se dio cuenta que aquello se veía "muy gay" y alejo la mano.

—Yo lo haré. —Murmuro el moreno, tomando firme la estrella ninja, por suerte no estaba tan profunda como creía. Respiro profundo antes de quitar el objeto, la herida sangro profusamente.

—¿Eso es sangre? —Butters se desmayó en el acto.

—Mierda. —Craig lo detuvo de que se fuese de bruces contra el suelo, lo recostó en la cama mirando a Tweek, esperando indicaciones.

—Presiona la herida, voy a limpiarla y cerrarla. —Tucker asintió presionando la herida, manteniendola cerrada. Mirando expectante como Tweek limpiaba la sangre y como usaba pegamento instantáneo (kola loka) para pegar la herida. Cuando le ordeno que lo soltara la herida se mantuvo "cerrada". Era la primera vez que veia algo asi. —Esto servirá por ahora.

Tweek suspiro aliviado, lo unico que restaba era ponerle la pijama a Butters, dejarlo descansar un poco y llamar a un doctor cuando este ultimo estuviera bien dormido.

—¿De verdad? ¿Con pegamento?

—He tratado mis heridas asi antes, pero eran heridas pequeñas. Mamá tenia miedo de llevarme al hospital y que al estar haciendo sutura mis poderes mataran al doctor. —Explicó Tweek cerrando los botones de la pijama, Craig quiso reír y tomarse el comentario como una broma, pero sabia que no lo era.

Había mucha gente que le tenia miedo a los elementalistas. Su familia, por ejemplo.

El moreno se mantuvo en silencio viendo como Tweek arropaba a Butters, cuando este hubo terminado Craig creía que era su oportunidad para entablar una conversación sobre Red Racer o tal vez sobre porque ayudaba a Butters.

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, un fuerte y un pequeño temblor los hizo alertarse. Ambos corrieron a la ventana más cercana, parecía que un meteorito se habia estrellado en el patio entre la casa Marsh y la de los Broflovski.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Stan se habia entretenido jugando con las herramientas de su padre, se suponía que tenia que limpiar la cochera, pero eso habia quedado en segundo plano cuando empezó a jugar. (Aun era un niño después de todo) Todo parecía ir de lo más normal, hasta que empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños fuera de su casa, salio a investigar y hasta sus pies cayó algo que parecía un brazo metálico.

—¿Qué demonios? —Levantó la mirada notando por fin el agujero en el cielo, era como un portal oscuro que estaba empezando a formar una ventisca a su alrededor, algo estaba saliendo de aquel agujero en medio del cielo, parecía ser la otra parte de ese brazo metálico que habia caído a sus pies, y junto con aquella cosa metálica cayó a gran velocidad un bulto de color rojo y amarillo. ¿Era acaso una persona?

Stan solo tuvo unos segundos para apreciarlo antes de que chocara contra el suelo, justo en medio de la casa Broflovski y su patio. El "cometa" produjo un choque electromagnetico al tocar el suelo, el moreno salio disparado hacia junto con las herramientas con las que estaba jugando en ese momento. Aquello provocaría el despertar de sus poderes, pero justo en ese momento no lo sabia.

Le tomo unos momentos salir de su aturdimiento, antes de darse cuenta que estaba caminando hacia donde el cometa se habia impactado. Era una sensación extraña, como el canto de una sirena que atrae a los marineros, asi se sentía atraído Stan hacia aquel punto. Incluso cuando se encontraba malherido, no dejo de caminar hacia el cráter.

Del agujero en el cielo salían más de aquellas maquinas, pero estas parecían funcionales, se desplegaron escaneando los alrededores. Justo cuando Stan llegaba al cráter, se asomo encontrando lo que parecía ser una persona, un chico pelirrojo. Se acerco a ayudar, pero termino tropezando y cayendo sobre la extraña criatura. Levanto la mirada encontrando unos ojos esmeralda mirándolo de regreso.

—Puta madre... —Soltó sorprendido, antes de sentir los dedos ajenos hundiéndose en el cabello de su nuca, sintió la cercanía contraria y como el espacio se reducía.

¿Acaso ese chico iba a besarlo? Mierda, mierda, mierda. Alguien debería dejar de ver tanto DC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Super & Wonder.**

 **Resumen:** Todos le habían rechazado, podía ver en sus ojos que todos tenían miedo de salir lastimados por sus incontrolables poderes; todos excepto él. "Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas, honey. ¿O debería llamarte nerd de los truenos? [Au- Creek] Super Craig X Wonder Tweek.

Hola, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Gracia por los fav y follow.

Esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar y espero seguir asi, mientras no me de un bloqueo de escritor todo ira bien.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

 **Super & Wonder.**

 **Capitulo V. —Potencial.**

Stan Marsh se encontraba en una situación de lo más extraña, habia aparecido una maquina extraña que le habia pasado corriente eléctrica (seguramente no dañina porque aun estaba de pie, fue lo que pensó) y después de eso habia caminado hasta ese extraño cráter, encontrando allí a un chico de cabello rojo e hipnotizares ojos esmeraldas que se acercaba despacio como si fuese a besarle.

El moreno lo pensó un momento, su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad. Ese chico que debía tener su edad no era de ese mundo, él acababa de verlo caer de un agujero en el cielo, tal vez en su mundo las personas aprendan los lenguajes de otras culturas por el contacto labial. Era una tontería, una mierda estúpida, pero; Hey, ¿acaso no tenia amigos con algunas habilidades sumamente extrañas?

Él no era nadie para juzgar la manera en la que los alienigenas aprenden un lenguaje nuevo, si podía contribuir lo haría (y no tenia nada que ver con la apariencia del alíen, no, definitivamente no) Stan acabo entonces con la tortuosa lentitud con la que se acercaba el pelirrojo y fue él quien se acerco chocando sus labios. Todo por el bien de la ciencia, claro.

No era como si fuese su primer beso, muchas veces antes habia pesado a Wendy, su de momento ex-novia, pero con ella siempre tenia unas inmensas nauseas que le causaban el vomito. Su padre le habia dicho que el amor era sentir que estabas a punto de vomitar todo el tiempo, asi que creía que lo suyo con Wendy iba por buen camino. Aunque ahora no era el momento de pensar en ella mientras estaba besándose con alguien más.

Los dedos contrarios que estaban en su nuca apretaron su cabello azabache y le jalaron hacia atrás rompiendo el beso. Los ojos índigo de Marsh contemplaron los esmeraldas delante de él, el chico pelirrojo se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior, fruncía el ceño y un sonrojo estaba apoderándose de sus mejillas.

Habló en un susurro, pero Stan no pudo entender ni una sola palabra. Sin embargo, sintió las manos ajenas sujetarle con fuerza de la camisa y como en un súbito movimiento el pelirrojo estampaba con fuerza sus cabezas. Aquel golpe en la frente le hizo ver estrellas detrás de sus parpados.

Quedaron igual de aturdidos por un momento, con las frentes rojas por el fuerte golpe.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —Cuestiono Stan, llevando su mano hasta su adolorida cabeza. El pelirrojo profirió un insulto, esta vez el moreno fue capaz de entenderlo. —¿Qué dices?

—¡Que te quites del medio, maldito imbécil! —Gruñó el pelirrojo, Marsh aun estaba sobre él y quería arrojarlo lejos, como no daba señales de moverse tuvo que hacerlo, arrojo al moreno hacia un lado mientras disparaba láser por sus ojos, justo a tiempo para destrozar a una maquina que se acercaba a ellos. Pedazos de metales cayeron a sus alrededores y muy cerca del pelirrojo, quien tuvo que moverse para evitar un trozo de metal ardiendo.

—¿Láser? ¿Acabas de lanzar putos láser por los ojos? —Stan estaba en shock, entre sus ruidos extraños de paranoia no escucho al otro decir que aquello no era una habilidad que pudiera usar con frecuencia. —¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí?

—Eso mismo quisiera saber. Esas maquinas me secuestraron de mi planeta y vinieron a arrojarme aquí. —Miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Apunto al agujero en el cielo. —Allí, tengo que llegar allá arriba y regresar a mi hogar, pero esas maquinas no me dejaran volver. Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos. ¿Tienes alguna habilidad que pueda destruirlos?

—Yo... no tengo ninguna habilidad. —Respondió el moreno, con las palmas abiertas, como si con eso pudiera evitar que el otro se enojase por tal confesión.

—¿Me estas jodiendo? —Vocifero el pelirrojo. Un grito femenino les llamó la atención, provenía del otro lado de la calle. Vieron una de las maquinas volando hacia el agujero y otra que parecía ser lazada desde el suelo chocando contra ella impactando con fuerza. La primer maquina soltó entonces lo que parecía ser una niña pelirroja.

El pelirrojo voló para tratar de atrapar a la niña, pero a penas levito un poco y se quedo quieto viendo como una montaña de hielo que parecía una resbaladilla aparecía atrapando a la niña, deteniendo su caída y dejando que se deslizara hasta un lugar seguro.

¿Acaso se trataba de un elementalista?

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El nervioso rubio bajo corriendo detrás de su acompañante, el moreno habia salido a investigar lo que habia causado aquel fuerte choque. Ambos se quedaron parados delante de la casa Tweak, con la boca abierta y la mirada clavada en el agujero en el cielo. Una escena maravillosa y terrorífica a partes iguales.

—¡Oh dios! ¿Qué esta pasando? —Preguntó nervioso el rubio, tirando ligeramente de sus cabellos despeinados. Esto era mil veces peor que los gnomos roba calzones... quizás un poco menos peor que eso.

—¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? —La mirada añil de Craig estaba fija en una de las maquinas que volaba sobre ellos, sin notar que habia una igual justo detrás.

Tweek alcanzo a ver una especie de luz roja recorrer a Craig, era algo parecido a un escáner, habia visto uno en los laboratorios donde habia estado encerrado al despertar de sus poderes. Siguió con la mirada el lugar desde donde provenía aquella luz roja y se encontró con la maquina que marcaba "Brutalista" en una pequeña pantalla en su pecho.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, que cuando Tweek tuvo tiempo de reaccionar la maquina ya estaba tomando otra forma, desplegando su pecho y abriéndose con el objetivo de atrapar al moreno (o eso le pareció).

—¡Cuidado! —Advirtió extendiendo sus manos hacia la maquina provocando que aparecieran algunos picos de hielo que se estamparon contra ella, aunque esto no pareció causarle ningún daño al robot; más, con la advertencia Tucker habia sido capaz de actuar a tiempo, girándose y estampando un fuerte golpe que termino destrozando la maquina.

El rubio soltó un pequeño alarido a causa del brazalete de contención que le habia dado una descarga al usar sus poderes de hielo.

—Gracias, Tweek. —El moreno se giró hacia su compañero antes de que este fuese levantado casi dos metros del suelo, sujetado por un robot que le habia agarrado la pierna, la pantalla de este marcaba con letras rojas "Elementalista" y una advertencia de peligro.

Craig actuó casi por instinto, concentro parte de su fuerza en sus piernas y se impulso hacia arriba, logrando saltar lo suficiente para alcanzar a acertar un golpe en el robot que sujetaba a Tweek. La maquina saco chispas y humo antes de soltar al rubio y caer a unos metros.

Tweek intento inútilmente caer de una forma no tan dolorosa, pero termino cayendo en el pasto sobre su trasero. Cuando volvió a tocar el suelo el moreno se apresuro a ayudarle.

—Lo siento. ¿Estas bien? —Le extendió la mano y cuando el rubio la tomo para ayudarse a levantarse Craig pudo notar que su mano estaba helada.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué pasa con esas cosas? ¿Por qué quieren atraparnos?

—No creo que sea contra nosotros, de serlo hubieran venido las otras también. —Señalo hacia las otras maquinas que volaban ignorándolos. — Parce que están buscando algo y simplemente estábamos en su camino.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía?

—¿La policía? ¿En serio? ¿Acaso no has visto lo incompetentes que son contra humanos? —Craig frunció el ceño mirando hacia el agujero en el cielo. —Deberíamos escondernos, esto ni siquiera es problema nuestro.

Unos gritos agudos les hicieron saber que estaban equivocados, los robot (más de cinco al menos) volaban hacia un par de niñas a unos metros de la casa Tweak.

—¡Tricia!

El moreno corrió hacia las niñas, Tweek le seguía de cerca hasta que escucho una ventana romperse. Dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver que se trataba de la ventana de su casa, un robot que sostenía a Butters acababa de romperla. ¡Sus padres iban a matarlo! O peor aun, a venderlo como esclavo.

Tweek dio un rápido vistazo hacia Craig, este habia llegado hasta los robots y estaba destrozando uno a puñetazo limpio, no parecía necesitar ayuda asi que decidió ir por Butters. Tenia que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta el rubio, no podía volar y tampoco podía dar super saltos como Craig, lo único que podía hacer era usar sus poderes.

Pero tenia miedo. ¿Qué tal si se descontrolaba y congelaba todo de nuevo? ¿Qué tal si en lugar de rescatar a Butters terminaba matándolo? Además, si usaba correctamente sus poderes y nadie salia herido ¿Cuanto le dolería eso? Miró el brazalete de contención por unos segundos, asustado, pero decidido extendió la mano hacia el robot.

Grandes bloques de hielo puntiagudo se materializaron y fueron lanzados hasta la maquina. Tweek podía sentir la electricidad del brazalete recorrerla el brazo y aunque aquella distracción logro que desperdiciara varios tiros por fin logro atinarle. La maquina saco chispas y humo, antes de empezar a caer aun sosteniendo a Stotch. Pensó rápidamente en hacer una montaña de nieve escarchosa que detuviera (o al menos aminorara) el daño de la caída, aun cuando su brazo entero se entumeció por el frió logro su objetivo y Butters rodó a salvo por la nieve.

—¡Butters! —Corrió hacia el chico para verificar que se encontrara bien. El rubio estaba despierto pero confundido, con su gran ojo celeste mirando asustado en todas direcciones.

—¿Q-Qué esta pasando? —Preguntó confundido, desde luego Tweek le respondió con toda calma una respuesta tranquilizadora.

—¡Nos atacan robots del espacio! ¡Todos vamos a morir! —Cierto, Tweek no podía tranquilizarse ni a si mismo, menos a otros.

Butters grito aterrado, Tweek grito aterrado, los dos gritaron de nuevo antes de que alguien los interrumpiera.

—Dejen de gritar como estúpidos. —Gruño el moreno, ninguno habia notado cuando se acerco. Arrojo de manera algo brusca a una niña castaña a los brazos de Butters, se trataba de Karen McCormick, hermana menor de Kenny y amiga de Tricia. El moreno tenia algunas marcas de golpes, incluso estaba sangrando por la nariz, aun asi se veía muy furioso y arrastraba a un robot semi destruido. Se limpio la sangre con la manga de su chaqueta mirando fijamente hacia arriba. —Tweek, necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que atrapes a mi hermana.

—¿Qué? —Tweek siguió la mirada del moreno, le apuntaba a un robot cerca del portal. —Yo no se si pueda soportarlo.

—Haz esa cosa del hielo y detén su caída. ¡Confió en ti!

—Espera Craig ¡No puedo!.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde y Craig habia lanzado al robot que sujetaba haciéndolo chocar con el que llevaba a su hermana.

El grito de Tricia se clavo en los oídos de Tweek, habia empezado a temblar aun más por el nerviosismo y aunque estiro sus manos nada salio sus poderes no se hicieron presentes. Entro en pánico por un momento mientras la niña caía, si no hacia nada la niña iba a morir.

—¡Tweek! —Craig dijo su nombre, el miedo impregnado en la voz del moreno le hizo reaccionar. Apretó con fuerza los parpados sintiendo una dolorosa descarga de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Visualizo una montaña de hielo atrapando a la niña, dejando que se deslizara a un lugar seguro y cuando abrió los ojos, aun con las lagrimas en sus parpados que nublaban un poco su vista, se encontró con la montaña de nieve como la habia imaginado.

Mientras Tricia resbalaba hasta los brazos de su hermano mayor, Tweek caía al suelo.

Por un momento todo fue oscuridad, sentía tanto dolor que su cabeza palpitaba, su temperatura corporal habia bajado tanto que podía ver su aliento. Cuando Tweek volvió a enfocar su mirada habia frente a él un chico al que nunca antes habia visto.

—Un elementalista clase SS, es la primera vez que veo uno. Tranquilo, estoy curándote ahora. Un poco más y te mueres, definitivamente debes aprender a usar tus poderes. —Exclamó el extraño, más allá podía ver a Craig y Stan discutiendo.

—¿Por qué mierda siempre que pasa algo loco estas involucrado? —Gruño Tucker.

—¿Me estas culpando de una invasión de robots? —Stan se encogió de hombros. Tenia que reconocer que era un imán para cosas raras.

—¿Quien eres? —Pregunto Tweek, a medida que empezaba a sentirse mejor su usual nerviosismo y espasmos aparecían.

—Soy el príncipe KXLIOSS YSGKXHJ LJKMDPPROX EXS, estoy seguro que no sabes que carajos fue eso. —Tweek negó moviendo la cabeza.

—Te dije que nadie puede pronunciar eso, ni intentar pronunciarlo, pareciera que alguien ha tecleado cosas al azar.—Dijo Stan acercándose para ver al pelirrojo en acción.

—Ni yo puedo pronunciar mi propio nombre con tu lenguaje terrícola. —Giró la cabeza para ver a Marsh, pero este estaba tan cerca de su hombro que lo ponía incomodo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. ¡Los terrícolas no tenían sentido de lo que era el espacio personal!

—Kyle... —Susurro Stan. —¿Puedo llamarte Kyle?

—Eso suena...bien. —Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin decir nada, Tweek se sentía algo incomodo de verlos, era como si se estuvieran comunicando de manera telepática o algo parecido.

—Dejen de comportarse como unos maricas. —Interrumpió Craig empujando a Stan lejos de los elementalistas, este se quejó pero fue ignorado por el mayor de los Tucker. —Vienen más.

Todos levantaron la mirada hacia el cielo. Más robots parecían entrar por el agujero que cada vez se hacia más pequeño. Todos se prepararon para enfrentarlos.

—Una de esas cosas escaneo a Stan y no le hizo nada, sugiero que lo usemos de escudo humano. —Dijo Craig, se gano una mirada disgustada de Stan y Kyle.

.

—¡Oh dios! ¡Todos vamos a morir! —Tweek se jalo los cabellos con fuerza y un rayo cayo a sus pies llevándose de por medio uno de los robots. Todos, incluso el mismo Tweek se quedaron boquiabiertos. —¿Q-qué fue eso?

—Parece que cuando te cure restablecí tus poderes... Es como si fueses una batería y ahora tienes exceso de energía. —Kyle sonrió amplio. —Con eso podrás destruirlos a todos, eso me dará tiempo de entrar al agujero y regresar a mi planeta.

—¿Qué? N-no puedo hacer eso ¿Estas loco?

—Es mi ultima oportunidad, si esa cosa se cierra nunca podre volver.

—Bien, bien. Déjanos a nosotros destruir los estúpidos robots. —Intervino Craig. —Vete. Tweek, cuida mis espaldas.

Mientras Kyle se preparaba para volar hacia el portal en el cielo, Craig y Tweek trataban de destruir a las maquinas que los atacaban.

El grito de una mujer llamo la atención de los chicos, los Broflovski que habían estado fuera de la ciudad habían regresado en el peor momento. Sheila se encontraba en shock viendo no solo su patio y parte de su cochera destruida, sino también a un robot que acababa de arrebatarlo de los brazos a su hijo.

—¡Ike! ¡Auxilio, esa cosa tiene a mi hijo!

Kyle estaba a punto de llegar al portal, quería volver a su planeta, pero ver al niño en peligro lo hizo regresar.

—¡Maldita sea! —A veces odiaba ese sentido de la justicia que tenia. Usando sus habilidades logro liberar al niño y proteger a los padres de este cuando un robot intento atacarlos. Pero debido a esto quedo inconsciente, siendo el portal cerrándose lo ultimo que alcanzo a visualizar antes de desmayarse.

Ahora estaban solo Craig y Tweek contra un montón de agresivos robots (que ahora si estaban atacando)

—Tweek, necesito que hagas eso que hiciste en nuestra pelea. —Craig, daba puñetazos y patadas pero no parecía ser suficiente.

—¿Qué?

—¡Esa cosa! ¡entra al estado avatar y destruye todo! —Tweek le dedico una mirada confundida, Craig recordaba los ojos de Tweek poniéndose azules y brillantes, además que después de eso los poderes del rubio se incrementaron.

—¡Y-yo n-no puedo hacerlo! —Tweek negó con fuerza sujetando su camisa mal abotonada, el brazalete no estaba dándole descargas a pesar de que estaba lanzando algunos relámpagos sin querer.

—¡Al menos intenta...! —Las palabras del moreno fueron interrumpidas por un puñetazo, un robot habia acertado un fuerte golpe en el rostro del moreno. Había sido tan fuerte que Craig fue a parar a unos metros de distancia, Tweek contuvo el aliento, sintió como si su corazón se detuviera por un momento.

Los ojos de Tweek se volvieron azules, el cielo empezó a tornarse gris oscuro mientras el cuerpo del amante de café empezaba a levitar. Todos los robots se concentraron alrededor del elementalista buscando atacarlo, Tweek estiro una mano hacia el frente, dedos extendidos, un remolino de escarcha y viento rodeando la mitad de la calle.

 _"Concéntrate. Tienes que salvar a tus compañeros"_

Craig levanto la cara del suelo justo a tiempo para ver una lluvia de relámpagos cayendo sobre cada uno de los robots, destruyéndolos todos al mismo tiempo, se escucho un fuerte estruendo y la luz proveniente de los relámpagos fue tan fuerte que por un momento los que estaban de espectadores (los Broflovski, Stan, Craig) se quedaron momentáneamente afectados. Cuando Craig recuperó la vista corrió hacia el rubio que ahora estaba en el suelo viendo sus manos.

—¡Tweek, eso fue asombroso! —Dijo con una sonrisa, pero ver al rubio tan asustado lo puso en alerta. —¿Qué pasa?

—Craig... —Las sirenas de la policía callaron lo que Tweek le habia susurrado y el moreno solo que quedo en silencio mientras le ayudaba a sostenerse, parecía que el rubio iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Las patrullas, ambulancias, la gente y la prensa empezó a aglomerarse en el lugar, algunos curiosos se acercaban a los pedazos que quedaban de los robots, los Broflovski habían desaparecido de la vista de Tucker junto con Stan y ese nuevo chico, Kyle.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando autos blindados provenientes del gobierno llegaron al lugar, alejando a la gente y "haciéndose cargo" de todo el asunto. (Eso significaba desde luego, desaparecer toda evidencia y fingir que nada paso)

Los señores Tucker llegaron al lugar, Thomas lanzo una mirada severa al mayor de sus hijos, Craig aun estaba cerca de Tweek cuando sus padres llegaron allí. Laura por su parte corrió a abrazar a su hijo, preguntando una y otra vez si se encontraba bien y preocupándose por los raspones y la sangre que llenaba su chaqueta.

Cuando el moreno les explico que estaba bien gracias a Tweek Thomas le agradeció con un simple "gracias".

De no ser porque Tweek estaba asustado en ese momento la mirada de Thomas Tucker seguramente le hubiera hecho dar un salto. Craig levanto el dedo del medio cuando una de las cámaras de los noticieros lo enfoco, la familia estaba por salir del lugar, unos paramedicos aguardaban por Craig del otro lado de la calle, pero habia algo que mantuvo al moreno quieto y esto era la temblorosa mano de su compañero.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó siguiendo la mirada de Tweek, los padres del rubio se encontraban a unos metros acompañados por unos hombres de largas batas blancas. Quizás era impresión suya, pero a Craig le pareció que los padres de Tweek estaban casi igual de asustados que el chico.

Tomó la mano fría del elementalista y se planto en su lugar mientras veía a la madre acercarse.

—Tweek, cariño... Los doctores quieren revisarte. —Pronuncio nerviosa la mujer, dedicándole una sonrisa incomoda a Craig. —Despídete de tu amigo, por favor.

Tweek tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, se giró hacia el Craig y alejo su mano.

—Craig, argh, lo siento ¡A-aun no te he pagado! L-lo haré cuando regrese del hospital. —Craig le miró confuso, él veía a Tweek completamente bien, además ¿por qué era al único al que atendían otros doctores? Quiso preguntar, pero no sabia si le gustaría la respuesta.

—Puedes conservarlos.

—¡No puedo, te lo debo! N-no es bueno que me aproveche de tu amabilidad. ¡Argh! —El moreno se cruzo de brazos, frunció el ceño antes de negar.

—Guárdalos hasta la próxima semana. Entonces cómprame algo bueno con regalo...de cumpleaños. Y ven a mi fiesta. —Trato de sonar casual, pero sentía que habia sonado como un idiota. Algo "tsundere". Entendería si Tweek lo veía con expresión que pareciera decir "Que marica acabas de sonar", pero le sorprendió encontrar una pequeña y cálida sonrisa en los labios del rubio.

—Lo haré... Gracias, Craig.

Sus madres les llamaron al mismo tiempo y los chicos se despidieron rápidamente con un "Nos vemos" y "A-adiós".

Mientras Craig estaba siendo atendido vio la ambulancia que llevaba a Tweek alejándose, quizás estaba algo desorientado por todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero le pareció que el auto iba en la dirección incorrecta.

Aunque su padre lo miraba con enojo Craig no saco de su cabeza la idea de hablar con Tweek de nuevo, de hecho pensaba invitarlo a sentarse con él y sus amigos en el almuerzo, quizá hacerlo un miembro permanente del team Craig.

El lunes se alisto para la escuela, guardo una invitación extra en su mochila y se fue. Esperaba encontrar al rubio en clases (ya que siempre era uno de los primeros en llegar) pero Tweek no apareció, ni ese día, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente.

Tweek habia desaparecido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Super & Wonder.**

 **Resumen:** Todos le habían rechazado, podía ver en sus ojos que todos tenían miedo de salir lastimados por sus incontrolables poderes; todos excepto él. "Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas, honey. ¿O debería llamarte nerd de los truenos? [Au- Creek] Super Craig X Wonder Tweek.

Hola, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Gracia por los fav y follow.

La relación de Craig y Tweek empezará de a poco a partir de este capítulo, también el Style y algunas otras parejas, pero más que nada el misterio sobre los poderes y esas cosas. Ojalá les guste, meteré algunos personajes de los juegos y la serie para hacer crecer el universo de los súper héroes jajaja.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

 **Super & Wonder.**

 **Capitulo VI. —2 Elementalistas.**

Craig llego a la escuela el lunes por la mañana, todo seguía tan aburrido como siempre y como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre lo primero que buscó al entrar al aula fue a cierto rubio en su pupitre, pero como cada día desde hace tres semanas el lugar estaba vacío.

El moreno arrugó ligeramente las cejas, antes de seguir su camino hasta su pupitre donde colocó su mochila, después fue a reunirse con sus amigos que se encontraban al otro lado del aula, cerca de las ventanas esperando a que dieran inicio las clases.

—Hola. —Saludó, metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y encorvando ligeramente la espalda. Sus amigos lo saludaron con un simple "hola" o un "buenos días ". —Chicos …

—No, no hemos visto al loco del café. —Respondió Clyde incluso antes de que su amigo formulara la pregunta, se estaba volviendo una costumbre y la mueca de fastidio de Donovan lo demostraba. A él no le agradaba mucho esa extraña y repentina obsesión que su mejor amigo tenía por el rubio adicto al café.

—¿Pu-pue… puedo preguntar porqué te interesa sí vino o no Tweek? —Preguntó Jimmy, aún si tenía una idea de lo que podía pasar entre esos dos prefería estar seguro. Craig chasqueo la lengua.

—Solo me debe 50 dólares y quiero que me pague. —Los chicos empezaron entonces a quejarse sobre la fortuna que el rubio le debía a Craig y las cosas que podían hacer con esa "fortuna" (excepto Token al que le parecía poca cosa) Clyde incluso mencionó algo sobre aparecerse en la casa del susodicho e intimidarlo para que pagara.

Y aunque Craig se reía con las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo, estaba atento a la puerta, esperando que Tweek apareciera en cualquier momento.

La señora Garrison apareció en ese momento, dando unas palmadas y hablando fuerte, pidiendo que todos fueran a sus lugares porque necesitaba decirles algo importante. Una vez que los chicos se sentaron la profesora habló.

—Muy bien niños, la directora habló conmigo y me pidió que les presentara a su nuevo compañero. Él es un chico muy especial y viene de… —Tomó una carpeta, entrecerrando los ojos para leer con desagrado. —¿New Jersey? Llevense bien con él y bla bla bla. —Fue a abrir la puerta dejando entrar al mencionado chico.

Craig lo reconocía, lo había visto en el accidente de semanas atrás, desde luego Stan también lo conocía y por su falta de sorpresa Craig suponía que Marsh estaba al tanto de todo.

El elementalista no llevaba puesto ese extraño traje con el que le habia visto por primera vez, ahora vestía una ushanka color verde, una chaqueta de un llamativo color naranja, guantes y pantalones verdes. Parecía muy emocionado viendo en todas direcciones, asombrándose por cada pequeña cosa.

Cuando la mirada de Kyle se encontró con la de Stan el primero le saludo con un movimiento de mano, desde su asiento Craig podía ver como Marsh le regresaba el saludo y la sonrisa estúpida que se dibujaba en los labios de este. ¿Cuando se habían vuelto cercanos esos dos?

—Vamos niño, preséntate. No tengo todo tu tiempo. —Gruñó el señor Garrison.

—Oh, si. Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski tengo 140 mensibus, que en años humanos serian... ¿12? —La expresión extraña que se dibujo en el rostro de todos (Excepto Stan que frotaba su entrecejo) hizo que los hombros de Kyle se pusieran tensos, soltó una risa nerviosa antes de aclararse la garganta. —Eso es algo de Jersey.

"OHH" Todos parecieron creerlo, sus padres adoptivos le habían dicho que podía decir eso cada vez que hiciera o dijera algo "extraño" para los terrícolas, nadie debía darse cuenta que venia de otra galaxia, esconderlo del gobierno era lo que los habia llevado tan lejos como para crearle la identidad de "Kyle Broflovski" después de todo (Haciendo todos esos papeles que definitivamente no eran legales, un dolor de cabeza para el abogado Gerald.) ahora estaba atrapado en la tierra y debía acostumbrarse a eso.

—Bien, puedes tomar el asiento libre que esta allí. —La señorita Garrison señalo el pupitre con aburrimiento, Kyle asintió caminando hacia el lugar que le habían indicado, pero antes de que pudiera llegar se escucho un fuerte golpe, la madera crujiendo y rompiéndose. Todas las miradas se pusieron sobre Craig quien habia golpeado su pupitre con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Profesor Garrison, ese es el lugar de Tweek. —El pelirrojo repitió bajito el nombre recién mencionado, parecía recordarlo.

—Ah, si... Sobre eso, Tweek no volverá a la escuela aun. Según sus padres él sigue muy enfermo y es algo muy peligroso, asi que puedes sentarte allí, como ya te habia dicho, Kyle. —La señorita Garrison volvió a señalarle el asiento a Kyle y este se sentó rápidamente, se formo un pequeño espacio de murmureos preguntando y haciendo teorías sobre la enfermedad del rubio, pero todos se quedaron en silencio cuando el pupitre de Craig cayó a pedazos.

—¿Y cuantas veces les he dicho que no usen sus poderes de forma irresponsable? —Gruño Garrison. —Cuando no los controlan es más fácil que se alteren y luego queden en un estado donde ya no los pueden controlar a voluntad. ¡No es divertido! Ustedes no querrán que sus poderes los dominen, que en un momento estén metiendole el pene por el culo a un hombre y al segundo siguiente estén con el cuerpo de una mujer ¡Sin pito que meter por el culo! O que estén tijereteando con una lesbiana y de pronto les aparezca un pene y la lesbiana se asquee y los vomite. ¡Porque las lesbianas le tienen mucho asco a los penes! ¿Acaso quieren eso? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? —Durante su discurso el profesor Garrison habia pasado de ser un hombre a una mujer en repetidas ocasiones hasta que quedo mitad y mitad, era algo bastante extraño de ver.

Las clases trascurrieron con total normalidad después de eso. Fue una sorpresa para todos lo listo que era Kyle, en especial para Stan que no pensó que tendría conocimiento alguno de la historia humana.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Durante el almuerzo Marsh y Broflovski desayunaron en un lugar apartado, donde podían hablar sin ser interceptados por las chicas (quienes habían tomado interés en el pelirrojo).

—Vaya, no imagine que supieras tantas cosas sobre cosas terrícolas.

—En realidad lo aprendí de ti, pero también he estado aprendiendo por mi cuenta en la casa de los Broflovki.

—¿En serio? —Stan estaba sorprendido, se acerco para susurrar. —¿Ese beso no solo te enseño mi lenguaje, sino que te enseño conocimientos básicos?

—¿Beso? —Kyle lo metido un momento antes de que su rostro se pusiera casi tan rojo como su cabello. —¡No! ¡Eso fue una asquerosidad de tu parte! ¡De donde vengo te hubieran matado por cometer tan asqueroso acto contra alguien de la realeza! Lo que hizo que compartiera tus conocimientos fue el intercambio de electrochoque neuronal que paso justo después, ustedes lo llaman "cabezazo".

Esta vez fue el turno de Stan de avergonzarse. —Ah, eso tiene sentido...Creo.

—De verdad ¿Cuantas especies no terrícolas conoces que tengan labios? —Bufó Kyle desviando la mirada. —Pero todos tienen una mente, es asi como lo hace mi gente. Aunque, además de tu lenguaje y conocimientos... Creo que, tome algunos de tus gustos y eso nunca antes me habia pasado...Tal vez fue una conexión de a...

—¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué hacen tan escondidos? —Interrumpió el chico "fuertesito" de la clase, estaba acompañado de Kenny quien cargaba una bandeja llena de comida (que era toda de Cartman y este solo le compartió una manzana).

Hablaron un poco los cuatro antes de volver a clases.

Durante el recreo Stan observaba con desagrado como Cartman se la pasaba pegado a Kyle, el pelirrojo le habia comentado que Cartman parecía alguien agradable a lo que Stan y Kenny habían reído divertidos, eso es porque aun no lo conoces.

Fue mientras el recreo que Kyle se aparto de sus compañeros y camino hasta el otro grupo de amigos que estaban cerca de la área de juegos.

—Hola Craig. —Saludó al más alto del grupo, este no le respondió pero si se giro para verlo. —¿Podemos hablar? A solas... —Donovan profirió un gemido ofendido. —Es sobre Tweek. —Susurró.

—Hey ¿Que tanto se secretean? —Pregunto Clyde.

—Ahora regreso. —Respondió Craig antes de irse con Kyle a un lugar apartado.

La platica empezó sobre lo sorprendido que estaba Kyle de encontrar a un elementalista SS en la tierra, también le agradeció a Craig por la ayuda y cuando preguntó sobre Tweek, Craig le contó que habia desaparecido y lo ultimo que sabia de él era que habia subido a una ambulancia extraña ese día. Habia ido a su casa algunas veces pero no habia nadie y el café estaba fuera de servicio por remodelación.

—Tenemos que buscarlo.

—¿Tenemos?

—Es tu compañero ¿no? Vi como pelearon ese día, la forma en la que sus poderes combinaban. Además no podemos abandonar a un amigo. Si unos hombres malos se lo llevaron, tenemos que ir por él.

—Mira, no sé como funcionen las relaciones en tu planeta, pero aquí, en la tierra no eres amigo de alguien solo por verlo una vez. Él no es mi amigo. —Pero cuando dijo eso se arrepintió de inmediato. —Aun...Además, ni siquiera sé donde podría encontrarse Tweek.

—Yo sé donde esta. —Dijo una vocecita detrás de ellos, Craig cerro los puños y Kyle abrió los brazos poniéndose en posición de ataque, pero ambos se relajaron al ver que se trataba del tierno chico del parche: Butters.

—¿De verdad? ¿Como lo sabes? —Interrogo Craig.

—Yo... el señor Garrison me mando a dejarle la tare una vez y escuche a sus padres discutir sobre ello. Su madre estaba llorando. Creo que los dos estaban muy preocupados por él.

—Tienes que decirnos donde esta, Butters. Por favor. —Pidió Kyle, pero Butters se negó porque no quería ser castigado de nuevo. —Entonces un intercambio, curaré tu ojo a cambio de la informacion. —Tanto Butters como Craig profirieron un "¿Qué?" mientras Kyle metía su mano bajo el parche.

Butters parecía asustado, pero aquello no dolía nada, cuando la luz azul que usaba para curar se apago Kyle retiro tanto su mano como el parche.

—Lo siento, no pude curarte del todo... parece que tenias algún material no orgánico en tu herida. Así que quedo una cicatriz.—Mientras Kyle explicaba esto cabizbajo Butters se apresuro a verse en la cámara frontal de su teléfono. Habia una cicatriz como habia dicho el pelirrojo, además su ojo estaba un poco menos azul que el otro, pero podía ver de nuevo y aquello lo hizo dar saltos de felicidad.

—Esta bien, esto es grandioso. Ahora me veo rudo ¿verdad? —Preguntó el pequeño Butters pero ambos chicos desviaron la mirada evitando contestar.

Como agradecimiento por curar su ojo Butters les contó lo que habia escuchado, señalando el edificio que habia en lo alto de la colina. Diciendo que se trataba de un lugar peligroso donde habia guardias del gobierno y posiblemente chicos de secundaria drogados y violentos.

Cuando Craig preguntó que hacían a Tweek en un lugar asi, Butters se abrazo a si mismo antes de responder "cosas dolorosas". Entonces Kyle se decidio de inmediato a ir a salvar a Tweek, con o sin la ayuda de Craig.

—Vas a hacer que te atrapen y entonces posiblemente harán lo mismo contigo. —Pensó en Tweek, en las cosas dolorosas de las que Butters habia hablado y un sentimiento de frustración lo invadió. —Necesitamos un plan.

—Y un poco de caos.

—¿Que dijiste?

—Que vayan disfrazados. Porque hay gente mala allí y podrían reconocerlos. —Sugirió Butters, Kyle acepto de inmediato, pero Craig fue un poco más difícil de convencer.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Tweek agitó los brazos desesperado tratando de mantenerse a flote, pero la maquina seguía sumergiendo su cabeza dentro del agua fría. Sus poderes estaban congelando el agua, pero no hacían más que eso y mientras no pudiera quitarse de encima a su "enemigo" no lo dejarían en paz.

Se le estaba terminando el oxigeno y seguramente perdería la conciencia pronto, tenia que salir de ese lugar pronto o los investigadores le reprenderían. Llevo una de sus manos hasta la maquina que seguía empujándolo hacia abajo y en un momento de desesperación y pánico Tweek mando una corriente de electricidad que averió la maquina e hizo romper el vidrio de la capsula donde estaba.

Por inercia su cuerpo salio despedido fuera cayendo entre el agua, los vidrios y los bloques de hielo. Respiro agitado tratando de llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno.

—Bien, 6 minutos con 30 segundos... hagan las revisiones. —Habló un hombre por un micrófono y de inmediato se acercaron unos hombres vestidos de azul, Tweek intento defenderse pero lograron neutralizarlo deteniendo su cara contra el suelo, lo que le provoco algunas heridas por los vidrios rotos.

—Quemaduras de primer grado en las manos, temperatura 33 grados.

—Ok, conclusión del experimento 3216 en el paciente 0008335. Un elementalista puede herirse con sus propios poderes si las condiciones son optimas. Bien...Ahora la siguiente prueba ¿Cuanto puede golpear un brutalista antes de que sus huesos se hagan polvo?, traigan al siguiente, llevenlo de regreso a su habitación y pongale una manta, no queremos que el elementalista del hielo muera de hipotermia.

Tweek los escucho reír antes de que fuese arrastrado fuera del lugar. Fue arrojado poco después dentro de su celda/habitación. Una caja transparente donde podía ser fácilmente vigilado y la cual estaba especializada para que no pudiera usar sus poderes. Se quito la ropa mojada y se cubrió con la delgada manta que le habían arrojado, eso no lo calentaba en lo absoluto, pero era mejor que nada.

Se quedó en la misma posición antes de que los hombres que lo habían llevado aparecieran de nuevo escoltando a su compañero de la celda del frente.

Tweek se quedó quieto (lo más quieto que podía quedarse considerando que su cuerpo temblaba por el frío) y en silencio vio a su compañero entrar caminando a su celda/habitación. Una vez que los hombres de seguridad salieron del área el chico le saludó con un movimiento de mano.

—Hola. Aghh! ¿Eres el brutalista al que la hicieron romperse los huesos? —Preguntó con voz temblorosa, el chico negó. —¿Sabes quién fue?

Su compañero asintió y se preparó para explicarle, había conocido al chico desde su ingreso en ese lugar, no sabía mucho de él (de hecho no sabía con exactitud si se trataba de un "él " pero se sentía más cómodo pensando que estaba frente a un niño) todo lo que sabía con certeza era que tenía su misma edad, que no hablaba y que los otros le llamaban "douchebag".

Extrañamente parecía que se comunicaba más con Tweek ya que este adivinaba lo que estaba tratando de decirle por medio de señas raras, era como jugar a las charadas.

—Bien… empieza. —El rubio se había acercado a la pared aún cubierto por la manta, tratando de adivinar. Douchebag puso sus manos a los costados e hizo movimientos circulares, despacio y luego más rápido. Luego levantó la mano como jalando algo del techo.

—¿Locomotora? ¿Tren? ¿Trent Boyett? —Douchebag asintió sonriendo, Tweek sonrió también.—Oh dios, cuando se recupere va a estar muy enojado.

El rubio miró a su alrededor, había muchas celdas ahora solitarias y muchos chicos de los que no se había aprendido el nombre se habían ido a sus pruebas y no regresaban jamás. Eso podría pasarle a el y a su amigo en cualquier momento, vivía con el miedo.

—Hey, Douchebag ¿Sabías que están haciendo experimentos para retirar las habilidades de los niños? ¿sabes que les pasa a las personas si les quitan sus poderes?

El chico no respondió, desvío la mirada frotándose los brazos.

—El doctor Mephesto me puso el brazalete de contención de nuevo, sé que es una buena persona que terminó aquí por que pensó que era la única forma de salvar a su hijo. Pero…Detrás de la puerta donde "lo tienen " no hay nada… es donde terminan todos aquellos que desaparecen de aquí. Cuando yo lo averigüe quise decírselo, pero no puede.. Tal vez estar aquí es mi castigo. Tal vez seré el siguiente al que le quiten sus habilidades. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se agachó abrazándose las rodillas. —Solo quería tener una vida normal esta vez, tener amigos y hablar más con Craig, pero estoy atrapado aquí para siempre.

—Te ayudaré a escapar. —Tweek levantó la cabeza buscando a quién le había hablado, pero no había nadie más que Douchebag y él.

Observó al chico golpear con fuerza su celda y como aceleraba los golpes corriendo a toda velocidad, la pared empezaba a resquebrajarse y terminó de romperse cuando le lanzó una bola de fuego. Tweek se quedó boquiabierto.

¿Douchebag era un brutalista/ velocista/ elementalista? ¿Acaso no eran las habilidades de todos los que habían desaparecido?

—¿Qué eres…? —Estaba asombrado y asustado, aún así cuando la alarma empezó a sonar y la celda se abrió no dudo en tomar su mano para escapar.

Mientras corrían por el pasillo fueron interceptados por unos guardias armados, pero todos ellos cayeron muertos al caerles un rayo sobre la cabeza. El chico callado levantó el pulgar hacia Tweek antes de señalar un camino.

—¿Tú que vas a hacer? ¿Liberaras a los demás? Yo haré lo mismo si encuentro a alguien, mantente a salvo y… suerte.

El chico solo le sonrió antes de irse corriendo en dirección contraria, Tweek empezó a correr también.

El edificio temblaba, la alarma no dejaba de sonar y se escuchaban algunas explosiones a los alrededores. Cada vez que se topo con un guardia logró escapar con su poderes de hielo ( congelando el piso y deslizándose lejos del peligro).

Durante su escape encontró la celda de un pequeño chico pelirrojo y pecoso de gafas redondas. Quien lo acompañó por un tramo haciendo funcionar una puerta eléctrica dejando encerrados a los guardias que querían dispararles. Después se separaron y su camino lo llevó hasta un moribundo Dr. Alphonse Mephesto, una de las columnas había caído atrapándolo entre los escombros.

—¡Doctor! ¡Oh dios, lo sacaré de allí! ¡Aghh! —miró desesperado en todas direcciones buscando algo que lo ayudara.

—Chico…esta bien. Solo vete.

—No puedo dejarlo aquí.

—Me estoy desangrando bajo los escombros, si me sacas la barra metálica que atraviesa mi cuerpo dejara de hacer presión y moriré desangrado, no hay salvación para mí. Pero aún hay tiempo para ti. —Dijo el anciano, la camisa amarilla que solía usar se teñía rápidamente de rojo.

—Pero… aún si me voy ellos van a encontrarme por el brazalete.

—Lo siento, no puedo desactivar tu brazalete pero... lo configure para que no emita señales a menos de que… sobrepases el límite. Mientras no lo hagas no te encontraran, aprende a controlar tus poderes y… podrás tener una vida normal. —El hombre hablaba con dificultad para este punto.

—Cuando este laboratorio sea destruido no volverán… él no quiere llamar la atención.

—¿Él? ¿Quién es "él "? ¿Es el que le quita las habilidades a la gente? —Preguntó, una sacudida de la tierra lo hizo caer y los escombros cayeron más sobre el anciano. Le pareció que las últimas palabras del doctor fueron

"Voy a reunirme con mi Terrance"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron hombres armados buscando al doctor, dispararon contra el rubio quien a penas tuvo tiempo de poner un escudo de hielo frente a él, aquello lo salvó pero no evitó que lo hirieran cuando una bala le dio hiriéndole el brazo.

—¡Ughh! —Tweek profirió un grito de dolor, se llevó la mano al brazo tratando de detener el sangrado.

—¡Idiota, el jefe quiere al elementalista vivo! —gruñó el líder del grupo, entonces un hombre se acercó volteando su arma le golpeo con la culata.

El rubio cayó al suelo desorientado, su vista empezó a tornarse nublada, pero aún así fue capaz de ver un enorme pedazo de pared que atravesó el lugar llenándose de por medio a todos los hombres armados. Luego una mancha café y azul hablándole.

—¿Tweek? ¡Resiste, voy a sacarte de aquí?

—¿Craig?

Debía estar alucinando, no había manera de que Craig estuviera allí para salvarlo.

¿Sería muy ingenuo de su parte creer la idea de que el chico en el fondo lo apreciada y de verdad estaba allí por él?

Aferrándose a ese chico que le decía que lo salvaría Tweek perdió el conocimiento


	7. Chapter 7

**Super & Wonder.**

Hola, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Gracia por los fav y follow.

Esta vez el capitulo esta un poco más largo que los anteriores. Agregue algunos personajes, aunque no sé sus nombres. Si alguien los sabe por favor diganme XD

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

 **Super & Wonder.**

 **Capítulo VII.- Rescate.**

Cuando las clases terminaron Kyle fue el primero en ponerse de pie a penas sonó el timbre, su pupitre quedaba relativamente cerca del de Tucker y solo bastaba con dar dos pasos para estar frente al moreno.

—¿No vamos? —Preguntó el pelirrojo con voz tranquila, Craig gruñó como respuesta. —¿Eso es un sí?

Craig se puso de pie empujando ligeramente su pupitre en el acto y haciendo al pelirrojo retroceder, habia sido un accidente, pero desde una perspectiva diferente parecía que estaban discutiendo por algo. Más aun cuando Craig se acercó a Kyle hablándole en susurros para que nadie pudiera escucharlos.

—Escucha, justo ahora tengo algo que hacer.

Clyde y Token observaban desde la puerta a su amigo y Jimmy que parecía estar temblando ligeramente en realidad estaba corriendo una y otra vez hacia ellos tratando de captar algo de lo que decían.

Kyle, respondiendo de la misma forma susurró. —¿Acaso es más importante que salvar a Tweek?

Craig lo pensó un momento, muy serio, apretando los labios hasta que su boca parecía una linea recta en su cara. Kyle bufó ofendido, casi como si el moreno lo hubiera insultado con su silencio.

—Bien, entonces iré solo. Iré a casa de los Broflovski para buscar un disfraz y luego voy a ir a ese sitio. —Dijo antes de alejarse, pero luego se detuvo. —Si dentro de media hora has cambiado de parecer te espero en el lugar acordado. ¡Y pon tus malditas prioridades en orden!

Dicho esto el pelirrojo salio del salón, seguido de Stan que habia observado la escena sin saber si debía interferir o no. Craig continuo meditando lo que debía hacer, mientras Jimmy les daba su versión de lo sucedido a sus amigos.

—Al pa-pa-parecer el chico nuevo lo cito después de clases. Ta-tal vez quiera pelear con él, debió escuchar que Craig es un tipo rudo y escuche que los de Jersey son gente muy p- que son unos p-p... escuche que los de Jersey son unos pu- que son uno pu... pu-pu...unos putos peleoneros de mierda.

—Ja, es obvio que el chico no tiene oportunidad contra Craig. —Comentó Clyde, él conocía a Tucker, era su mejor podía alardear de saber lo que le gustaba y lo que haría, por esta razón comentó: —Además el chico pierde su tiempo, Craig nunca estaría en una pelea después de la escuela, es el horario al que pasan Red Reacer y nada absolutamente nada es más importante para él que ver su programa favorito. Quiero decir, incluso ha rechazado salir conmigo después de clases por eso.

Después de unos minutos el moreno por fin se unió a sus amigos fuera del aula, el primero en saludarlo fue Donovan.

—Hey Craig, escuche que hoy pasaran un capitulo especial de Red Reacer. ¿Quieres que lo veamos juntos?

—Lo siento, tengo algo importante que hacer justo ahora. Mañana me cuentas que tal estuvo. Nos vemos. —Respondió, rápidamente antes de salir a toda prisa de la escuela. Jimmy tuvo que cerrar la mandíbula de Clyde, la cual parecía habia caído hasta el suelo de la sorpresa.

—¿Q-Que decías?

—¿Que acaba de pasar? ¿Quien era ese y que hizo con mi mejor amigo? —Dramatizo Donovan. Token trato de quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Tal vez solo tiene algo más importante que ver un tonto programa. Justo como dijo.

—Pero eso es imposible. ¿Que seria más importante? ¿Acaso es por ese chico de Jersey? —Por alguna razón Clyde parecía molesto. —¡Alguien debería seguirlo y averiguar que hará!

—Yo voy a salir con Nichole. —Token, se libró de la idea de su amigo y se alejo, entonces Clyde clavó la mirada en Jimmy.

—Yo tengo que ensayar para el concurso de talentos, esta a la v-vue-vuelta de la esquina y tengo algunos problemas que resolver. —De pronto parecía sumamente incomodo. —¡Tengo que irme, nos vemos!

Así Clyde se quedó solo, pensaba en ir por su cuenta, por suerte para él no pudo seguirle el paso a Tucker y no se enteraría de lo que su amigo habia hecho hasta mucho después.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Stan siguió a Kyle de cerca hasta lograr alcanzarlo fuera de la escuela, lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca, sintió un pequeño choque de electricidad asi que le soltó de inmediato a penas el pelirrojo se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa? Tengo algo de prisa, Stan.

—¿Estas bien? Te vi discutiendo con Craig. —El moreno se tallo los nudillos con fuerza, una señal de nerviosismo.—Debí advertirte que no te metieras con Craig, ese chico es el más problemático de la escuela. Siempre lo mandan a llamar a la oficina del consejero y... dicen que si lo haces enojar podrías terminar en el hospital. ¡Como esa vez en la que mando a Tweek al hospital! Bueno, esa vez ambos se enviaron al hospital... —Stan habia empezado a divagar un poco con el tema, Kyle lo miraba divertido preguntándose si todos los humanos eran igual de interesantes que Marsh.

Entonce sus ojos e encontraron con los de Tucker, quien salia apresurado de la escuela.

—¿Que haces perdiendo el tiempo? Pon en orden tus malditas prioridades. —Dijo Craig, dándole un pequeño empujón al hombro del pelirojo, aprovecho para dedicarle una mala mirada a Marsh. De verdad esperaba que Kyle no invitase a Stan, ese chico solo atraía problemas y ya era demasiado problemático el tener que entrar a un edificio con gente peligrosa.

El menor de los Marsh se tomo aquello como una amenaza, ahora temia más por la integridad de su amigo, por eso cuando Tucker se marcho se apresuro a decir. —¿De verdad todo esta bien? Kyle, si ese chico quiere golpearte deberíamos decirle a la directora victoria, tal vez ella pueda usar su habilidad de congelar el tiempo y lo detenga justo antes de que te mate.

—¿De que hablas? —Kyle le miro confundido antes de negar moviendo la cabeza. —Escucha Stan, no voy a pelear con Craig. ¿Ok? Solo va a mostrarme un sitio. —Antes de que el propio Stan se ofreciera a llevarlo a sitio (fuera cual fuese) el pelirrojo le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro. —Además, no creas que soy tan indefenso. Antes de que él pudiera tocarme lo mandaría a volar, literalmente.

Stan soltó se rió imaginando a Tucker volando por lo aires, un poco más relajado, pero aun preocupado tomó la mano del pelirrojo. —¿Estarás bien? Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer... cuídate ¿ok?

—Lo haré, Stan. Ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde. Aun tenemos que ver esa películas de Indiana Jones del que tanto hablas. ¿ok? —Se soltó del agarre de su amigo antes de empezar a correr.

—Esta bien... Y revisa tu reloj, uno de sus engranes esta muy gastado y va a detenerse pronto. —No recibió respuesta, solo un movimiento de mano diciendo "adiós" y Kyle despego alejándose volando. Stan suspiro viendo como se perdía en la distancia.

—¿Ese chico acaba de volar? —Preguntó Kenny parado a su lado, Stan habia olvidado completamente a sus amigos.

—Tu no viste nada, Kenny.

—Pues yo también lo vi. —Comentó Cartman. —Vaya ese chico es genial, como un cometa humano. Lastima que le reste puntos el que sea pelirrojo, seguramente judío porque es un Broflovsi y además es de Jersey. —Señaló la mano con la que Stan habia tomado la muñeca de Kyle. —Deberías lavarte esa mano,Stan. Si te haces una paja con germanes de judío/pelirrojo/de Jersey se podría caer tu pene.

—Cállate Cartman. —Los tres amigos continuaron sus actividades normales.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Craig se sentía ridículo, hace años que no se ponía aquel disfraz y cuando los chicos dejaron de jugar a la era medieval pensó que nunca más iba volver a personalizar a Feldspar, pero allí estaba, con su vestimenta de ladrón y dirigiéndose a la parada de autobuses, esperaba que nadie lo reconociera o moriría de vergüenza.

Cuando el moreno llegó a la parada su compañero de misión ya se encontraba allí, su traje era incluso más vistoso que el suyo y eso lo alivio de manera momentánea.

Kyle vestía una larga túnica escarlata con detalles en dorado y una corona hecha de ramas sobre su ushanka. Estaba concentrado en su reloj, pero al percatarse de la presencia del moreno le saludo.

—Hola, Craig.

—Es Feldspar... No deberíamos usar nuestros nombres reales, puede ser peligroso. ¿Quién se supone que eres?

—Esa es una grandiosa idea. ¿Yo? Estoy disfrazado de High Elf King, uno de mis más antiguos antepasados. El primer rey de mi gente y el más poderoso de todos. Es una historia interesante, él se desposo con su caballero que poseía no solo una gran valentía y determinación, sino una magia poderosa y gracias a ello tuvieron descendientes con grandes habilidades.

—Espera... ese "caballero" era una chica ¿no? ¿Como carajo es que tu gente tiene descendencia?

—Eso no importa ahora, nuestro autobús ha llegado. —Evadió la pregunta mirando entusiasmado como se abría la puerta del autobús frente a él. Pagaron su boleto y subieron hasta la parte trasera.

—¿Por qué estas tan entusiasmado?

—Esta es la primera vez que viajo en un autobús. —Respondió Kyle con emoción, Craig puso los ojos en blanco un segundo. Bueno, ese chico era extraterrestre, todo en la tierra era nuevo y excitante para él. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, Kyle viendo por la ventana y Craig con la mirada clavada en los lugares vacíos frente a ellos. —Espero que estemos a tiempo, el señor Broflovski me habia dado un reloj, pero justo como Stan dijo, este se detuvo. Fue algo extraño, no recuerdo haberle hablado del reloj. ¿Como supo que lo tenia y que además se iba a detener?

—Suerte, tal vez.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez... —Kyle lo meditó un momento antes de hablar. —Tal vez Stan tiene alguna habilidad relacionada con tecnología y no lo sabíamos. —Craig bufó, una sonrisa burlo dibujándose en sus labios. Susurro un "si, claro" que solo hizo que Kyle siguiera exponiendo sus argumentos. —El otro día estábamos en una de esas "ventas de garaje" y con solo tocar una de esas extrañas maquinas sopla hojas le dijo a su padre que el aparato se sobrecalentaria y no iba a funcionar.

—Déjame adivinar, justo eso fue lo que paso.

—¡Exacto! Tal vez Stan tiene una habilidad de la que aun no se ha dado cuenta y...

—Bien, déjame detenerte justo aquí. Llegamos a nuestra parada. —El moreno se levanto parándose frente a la puerta trasera, Kyle lo siguió y ambos bajaron a penas de detuvo el autobús.

—¿Donde estamos? —Preguntó Kyle. — ¿No se supone que tendríamos que llegar al edificio sobre la colina?

—Y hacia allá vamos, escuchaste a Butters ningún transporte pasa de aquí. Tendremos que caminar. —Dicho esto salieron del camino adentrándose al bosque que rodeaba la montaña. Estuvieron caminando en silencio al rededor de 10 minutos antes de que Kyle reanudara la platica del autobús.

—¿De verdad es tan difícil de creer que Stan tenga alguna habilidad?

—¡Argghh! —Craig gruño, frustrado. —¿Tanto te gusta Stan que no puedes dejar de hablar de él?

Las mejillas de Kyle adquirieron una tonalidad carmesís. —N-no es eso, solo siento curiosidad por los terrícolas y como desarrollan sus habilidades. Por ejemplo... note que hay un chico, Eric Cartman...

—¡Por favor vuelve a hablar de Stan! —Pidió Craig, porque si a alguien odiaba mas que a Marsh este era Cartman.

—Espera. —El pelirrojo se detuvo y estirando su brazo frente al moreno hizo que este se detuviera también, ambos se quedaron quietos. Habia un fuerte olor a humo de cigarrillo, algo voló directamente hacia ellos cayendo hasta sus pies. Se trataba de una botella de cerveza.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. Lo habia olvidado. —Craig dijo, tomando una posición defensiva. —Creo que accidentalmente hemos entrado a territorio de los de noveno.

—¿Y eso es malo? —Pregunto Kyle antes de verse rodeado de adolescentes. El pelirrojo levanto las manos, aquellos no se veían peligrosos aun si estaban alcoholizados, enojados y ¿Eso eran cuchillos? —Eh, venimos en paz.

—Vaya que tienen pelotas para venir a nuestra base secreta. —Dijo uno de los mayores, llevaba una camisa verde con su cara impresa en ella, Kyle lo encontró más ridículo que peligroso. Pero fue uno de los que le acompañaban que ataco a Tucker rompiendo su defensa y propinándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo hizo caer sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Felspard! —Kyle se giró hacia el moreno captando un puño dirigiéndose hacia él, alcanzo a esquivarlo, pero no del todo y termino con un golpe en el pómulo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Era lo más doloroso que habia sentido incluso si el golpe no le habia dado con toda su fuerza, era increíble que Craig estuviera de nuevo de pie después de semejante golpe. El bully estaba por darle otro golpe al pelirrojo pero Craig se interpuso golpeando primero por un costado y mandando al chico contras los arbustos.

"No te levantes. " pidió Craig, pues sabia que si regresaba en pie lo haría más furioso. Contrario a lo que quería el chico se levanto, pero no alcanzo a atacarlo cuando una ráfaga de viento envolvió a todos los de noveno atrapándolos en un remolino que se deshizo haciéndolos caer al suelo.

—Dije que veníamos en paz. —Gruño Kyle volviendo al suelo.

—¡Es un elementalista! —Grito uno, aterrado.

El chico de la camiseta verde se levanto del suelo y miro al pelirrojo. —¿Que es lo que quieren?

—Nosotros solo queríamos llegar al edificio sobre la montaña. —Respondió Craig, se escucho un débil "Quizás saben que nosotros sabemos como entrar" y vieron al líder golpear al hablador.

—¿Ustedes saben como entrar? ¡Deben decirnos, es de vida o muerte!

—Tu deberías saberlo, ¿no eres el elementalista que escapo? —Kyle negó.—No te creo, muéstrame tus brazos. Si de verdad no tienes nada tal vez te diga.

Sin saber muy bien a que se refería Kyle levanto las mangas se su túnica mostrando ambos brazos al líder narizón de noveno, ellos se sorprendieron pero tanto Craig como Kyle no entendieron el porque.

—Bien, ahora dígannos como entrar.

—Dije que tal vez se los diría, no que iba a hacerlo. —Respondió el líder, causando la risa de sus compañeros. Craig estaba pensando en un modo de simplemente seguir su camino sin la ayuda de los idiotas de noveno, pero Kyle estaba molesto. Voló hasta el líder y lo tomo del brazo elevándolo por los aires.

—Vas a decirme o voy a soltarte. —Amenazó, pero el otro parecía incrédulo asi que lo hizo. Lo soltó de una altura de 20 metros. Obviamente lo atrapo de inmediato (Kyle no era tan malvado para dejar que se hiriera de gravedad, incluso si se trataba de un gilipollas). —¿Ahora vas a decirme?

—No voy a decirte nada, maldito mojón. —Kyle voló aun más arriba, soltando al muchacho y dejando que cayera en picada unos metros antes de detenerlo por el tobillo. —¡Esta bien, esta bien! Hay un túnel por donde entramos para tratar de ayudar a Tenorman, él es nuestro líder. Pero desde que se escapo el elementalista han doblado la seguridad.

—¿Donde esta ese túnel? —Cuestiono Kyle.

—En el culo de tu puta madre.

Desde el suelo solo podían ver como el elementalista torturaba al muchacho dejándolo caer hasta que este se disculpo y (muy posiblemente) se orino en los pantalones del miedo.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Kyle dejo a Craig en el túnel y después entró también, dicho túnel estaba un poco elevado asi que los de noveno tenían que hacer una escalera humana para entrar, pero las habilidades de vuelo del pelirrojo eran de ayuda, aunque ahora estaba cansado. Era algo que habia notado ya, pero su capacidad para volar se reducía en tiempo en la tierra, debía ser algo en la gravedad del planeta que le dificultaba estar en el aire por mucho tiempo, era por esa razón que habían llegado hasta allí en bus y no por el aire.

—Aquí apesta.

—Es una alcantarilla, su majestad. ¿Que esperaba? —Continuaron caminando por unos minutos, el lugar era tan grande para pasar a pie, pero no tanto como para ir completamente rectos, al cabo de unos minutos era incomodo seguir. —Te juro que si nos mintieron voy a regresar y romperles cada hueso de... —Craig guardo silencio cuando el túnel termino su camino recto, dejando les una salida hacia arriba.

—Supongo que es por allí. —Craig subió primero, según tenían entendido aquella alcantarilla estaba soldada al suelo, lo cual era un problema para una persona con fuerza normal. Le basto a Craig con poner algo de fuerza para que la arrancara del suelo. La hizo a un lado con cuidado y subió ayudando a Kyle después.

—¿Ahora hacia donde?

—Según los de noveno, Tenorman que es un elementalista estaba en el ala este, tal vez Tweek también se encuentre allí. Vamos por aquí, debe haber un mapa o algo.

Ambos chicos se adentraron por un largo pasillo blanco, tuvieron que esconderse rápidamente algunas veces debido a algunos guardias que aparecían cada dos minutos haciendo vigilancia. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos llegaron a una habitación llena de gabinetes, el letrero decía "sala de comando". El lugar tenia una consola llena de botones parpadeantes y un micrófono, habia un guardia tomando café y mirando hacia adelante donde un vidrio grueso les dejaba ver lo que parecía ser un laboratorio.

Gracias al tamaño de los dos lograron colarse sin ser vistos, Kyle le hacia señas a Craig tratando de darle un mensaje "mantente oculto yo me encargo del guardia" pero las señas parecían un completo chiste asi que Craig actuó por su cuenta y noqueo al guardia de un golpe.

—Te dije que yo me ocuparía del guardia. —Susurro Kyle saliendo de su escondite.

—Por las señas parecía que le querías meter el puño por el culo. Como sea ya esta hecho, vamos a buscar un mapa.

—Bien, pero no toques nada más. —Ambos empezaron a buscar, Craig se detuvo mirando hacia el laboratorio abajo, estaba dividido en diferentes secciones, uno estaba lleno de vidrios rotos y habia un bloque de hielo puntiagudo que se extendía hasta el techo sobre una maquina. Del otro lado habia un bloque de metal lleno de sangre, habia alguien en otro de los compartimentos parecía estar cubierto de fuego. El moreno se inclino sobre el tablero tratando de ver mejor lo que pasaba, logro ver extintores apuntando hacia el sujeto de fuego y como estos lo apagaban.

Entonce volvió la vista al hielo puntiagudo. ¿Y si eso lo habia hecho Tweek?

Súbitamente el suelo tembló mientras se escuchaba una explosión, luces rojas se encendieron por todo el lugar a la vez que sonaba una alarma.

—¡Te dije que no tocaras nada! —Acuso el pelirrojo, pues Craig era el único que habia estado cerca de la consola.

—No lo hice.

—¡Alto allí! —Un guardia armado apareció en la puerta, Craig logro arrojarle uno de los pesados archivos a un lado de la consola, Kyle se encargo de cerrar la puerta.

—¡Rápido, busca un mapa! —Ordenó, Craig buscó entre los archivos de la pizarra, encontró un mapa de lugar pero no solo eso. Aun cuando las alarmas seguían sonando y las luces rojas parpadeaban su mirada no podía apartarse de la informacion frente a él.

* * *

 _"Proyecto Oráculo"_

* * *

Había algunas fotografías debajo de aquellas letras, cada una mostraba a un niño o adolescente acompañado por su nombre y la informacion sobre sus habilidades. Pero lo que no entendía era porque algunas fotografías estaban marcadas con una gran "X" Un brutalista, un velocista y un elementalista. Entonces encontró la foto de Tweek, fuese lo que fuese ese proyecto oráculo no iba a permitir que le pasara a Tweek.

—¡Craig! —Kyle no podía seguir reteniendo la puerta, Craig dio una ultima mirada al proyecto, arrancando la foto del rubio y luego se paro sobre la consola rompiendo el vidrio de varios puñetazos.

—¡Por aquí! —Le indico al pelirrojo, este soltó la puerta y se arrojo por el espacio atrapando a Craig y volando hacia los laboratorios, escucharon a los guardias entrar a la sala de comando y como disparaban contra ellos. ¿Acaso eran balas reales? Lo averiguaron cuando una de ellas le dio el el hombro a Kyle.

—¡Argggh! —Kyle gritó de dolor perdiendo la capacidad de mantenerse en el aire.

Ambos cayeron al suelo con fuerza, rodaron un poco antes de detenerse. Craig se apresuro a revisar a Kyle, este no estaba sangrando pero cuando trato de tocar su hombro una descarga le hizo soltarlo de inmediato. Había un dispositivo que se habia aferrado a la ropa del pelirrojo, este aparato enviaba descargas paralizantes por todo el cuerpo del elementalista. Aun con la descarga de electricidad por su brazo Craig tomo el dispositivo y lo hizo trizas con su puño, los gritos de Kyle cesaron.

No habia tiempo de relajarse, los guardias que habían entrado a la sala de comando ahora bajaban por una escalera lateral, directo hacia ellos. Craig trato de levantar a Kyle pero este no podía mantenerse en pie aun.

—Mierda, mierda. —Retrocedieron hasta que su espalda toco el cristal de una celda tras de él. Una mano se estampo en el vidrio del otro lado, esto le hizo dar un salto a ambos, Craig se dio cuenta de que se trataba del chico que habia estado viendo minutos antes.

—Ayúdame. Sácame de aquí. —Pidió el pelirrojo golpeando el vidrio desde adentro. Craig miro a Kyle que asintió ligeramente, el moreno lo dejo en el suelo antes de prepararse. Dio un fuerte puñetazo que solo hizo temblar el cristal, dio un segundo golpe que a penas logro hacerle un rayón, podía escuchar los pasos de los guardias acercarse, y la celda no cedía ni un poco.

Empezó a golpear con más fuerza, sus nudillos empezaron a llenarse de sangre.

—¡Deténganse! —Escucho a un adulto ordenarle, Craig logro dar un ultimo golpe que le rompió los nudillos. —¡Disparen!

Kyle y Craig trataron de cubrirse, solo esperando el dolor inevitable que les llegaría cuando las balas les alcanzaran, más eso no ocurrió, una llamarada naranja acabo con todos los dispositivos antes de que los alcanzaran.

Ambos chicos levantaron la mirada viendo el vidrio de la celda terminar de caerse a pedazos y como de ella un chico pelirrojo salia, caminando a paso lento con una sonrisa casi diabólica en su rostro.

—Tenorman esta libre, todos apunten a... —El hombre no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando una llamarada estaba consumiéndolo hasta dejarlo hecho carbón.

—Ustedes, cabrones. Váyanse antes de que las cosas se pongan feas. —El pelirrojo les dijo a los chicos, también les indico la salida. Craig ayudo a Kyle a ponerse de pie y ambos salieron, lograron ver como el pelirrojo chasqueaba los dedos y como todos los guardias se prendían en llamas en un segundo. Los gritos desgarradores y el olor a carne humana quemada era algo terrorífico.

Tal vez algún día se arrepentirían de dejar libre a alguien tan peligroso como Scott Tenorman.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Continuaron recorriendo el pasillo, había guardias, lo que parecía ser doctores y algunos chicos bajo los escombros, todo el lugar estaba sumido en el caos. Al menos ahora nadie les disparaba. Kyle estaba caminando con ayuda de Craig, cuando empezó a sentirse mejor quitó su brazo del hombro del moreno.

—¡Estas herido! —Dijo notando los nudillos rotos de Craig, podía ver algo blanco asomarse entre su piel amoratada y llena de sangre.

—Esto no es nada, mi padre dice que es algo que le pasa a todos los brutalista en crecimiento, mis huesos aún no son lo suficiente fuertes para soportar mi fuerza. —aun cuando trataba de sonar lo más normal posible Kyle podía notar su frente perlada en sudor, los temblores en su brazo y las muecas de dolor contenido.

—A penas salgamos de aquí voy a curarte, aguarda un poco más. —Comento Kyle, forzando una sonrisa, pues él tampoco se sentía bien y no sabia si podria curarle del todo.

Su caminata los llevo hasta un pasillo dividido en dos, aunque no era una buena idea separarse decidieron hacerlo para abarcar más lugar. Craig continuo despacio, precavido, la alarma y las luces rojas lo mareaban un poco (o quizás debía atribuirle eso al punzante dolor en su mano) asi que me movió cauteloso, haciendo un puño con su mano izquierda y esperando que nadie lo atacara.

Para su suerte no se encontró con nadie agresivo, solo algunos niños dirigidos a la salida por un misterioso encapuchado al que solo logro ver por dos segundos. Esquivo algunos relámpagos que cayeron precipitadamente sobre unos guardias delante de él y termino encontrándose con Kyle que lucia más pálido de lo normal. Cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la presencia del moreno trago saliva antes de hablar.

—Lo encontré. —Susurró, aun se veía asustado pero parecía más concentrado. Ambos observaron la situación por un momento, tenían que actuar pronto ya que Tweek corría peligro (pues estos soldados tenían armas reales y no tranquilizantes) Kyle señalo una pared. —Golpea aqui.

—Pero mi mano derecha esta herida y con la izquierda... no puedo controlarla aun, no sé si tiene fuerza suficiente para tirar el edificio entero o ninguna fuerza en lo absoluto.

—Van a matarlo si no haces algo. —Susurró Kyle, exasperado.

Como si aquellas fueran las palabras mágicas Craig dejo de pensar incluso en la integridad de su cuerpo y golpeo la pared con el puño izquierdo, el concreto salio disparado con fuerza arrasando con todos los soldados. Con el camino libre se apresuro a acercarse al rubio.

—¿Tweek? ¡Resiste, voy a sacarte de aquí!

—¿Craig? —Con ayuda de Kyle se acomodo a Tweek en la espalda y se apresuraron a salir, el edificio temblaba ligeramente amenazando con derrumbarse.

Fue más fácil encontrar la salida, la única dificultad que encontraron fue un hombre armado que disparo contra el moreno, pero no logro herirlo porque un escudo azul lo protegió justo a tiempo.  
Craig no tuvo tiempo suficiente de festejar que habia heredado la habilidad de su madre también, pues el edificio estaba cayendo, Kyle actuó esta vez, tomando a ambos y volando fuera del edificio.

Los tres cayeron al pasto lejos del edificio.

—Lo siento, no puedo volar tanto cargando con dos personas. —Se disculpo Kyle, Craig le resto importancia y se acerco a Tweek mientras a lo lejos el edificio estallaba. El estruendo los dejo momentáneamente aturdidos y vieron el humo negro salir de las ruinas del laboratorio. —Craig, déjame ver tu mano.

—No, cura a Tweek primero.

—Ah, pero... No se si tenga fuerza para curarte después si curo a Tweek primero.

—Cura a Tweek primero. —Volvió a repetir. Kyle asintió antes de acercarse para curar al rubio.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Tucker viendo la luz azul sobre las manos del pelirrojo. —Estas palido. Y sé que acabamos de hacer una jodida locura, pero te veías diferente después de separarnos.

—Eres muy observador. —Comentó Kyle con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Allá adentro, un hombre me tomo por la muñeca, llamo por mi nombre y dijo "no se supone que deberías estar aquí aun..." —el mensaje era más largo, pero decidió guardarse el resto.

—Tal vez solo era un tipo que escucho cuando te llame.

—Me dio un susto de muerte. —Bromeo el pelirrojo, dejando el tema. No le diría que no lo llamo "Kyle" sino "KXLIOSS YSGKXHJ LJKMDPPROX EXS"

Tenia que apurarse y salir de allí antes de que llegasen los de la prensa.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Cuando Tweek abrió los ojos se encontraba en su habitación. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de un sueño, de esos crueles sueños que solía tener imaginando que volvía a casa. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos después de dormir otro rato volvió a despertar en el mismo sitio.

Su madre no tardo en entrar y al encontrarlo despierto se apresuro a abrazarlo. Lo llenó de besos, caricias y lagrimas de emoción. Su padre se les unió unos minutos después. Sus padres le explicaron muy a su manera extraña que ahora tenían más dinero, que el gobierno les habia dado una gran suma como compensación por lo que le habia ocurrido a su hijo, que pensaban que habia muerto pero que habia aparecido de manera misteriosa en su patio, que habían pasado la noticia diciendo que se habia quemado una fabrica de pegamento y los científicos se habían retirado de South Park.

De todo el palabrerio que le dijeron Tweek solo entendió lo más importante para él: era libre. Estaba vivo y era libre.

Tal como el Doctor Mephesto habia dicho, "si aprendía a controlar sus poderes podría tener una vida normal"

Dos semanas más tarde estaba de regreso en la escuela, las cosas seguían siendo igual para él (con sus compañeros evadiendolo como si fuese la peste) estaba pensando que su vida normal seria solitaria (pero le consolaba saber que al menos estaría libre)entonces algo cambio.

—Tweek. —Alguien le llamó desde una de las bancas a la hora del almuerzo. Normalmente hubiera seguido de largo porque Cartman siempre le hacia bromas de ese tipo, pero reconoció la voz de Craig y de inmediato lo busco con la mirada. —Aquí hay un lugar.

—¿Esta bien que me siente aquí? —Preguntó, pues sentía la mirada intensa de Donovan sobre él. Craig movió la cabeza diciendo si y el rubio se sentó frente a él. Se quedó lo más quieto que pudo, estaba nervioso y parecía que se habia olvidado de que fue a hacer. No sabia como convivir con los chicos de su clase. Todos estaban en silencio y Tweek solo podía pensar que no decían nada porque los ponía incómodos.

Observo a Craig frente a él, este también lo estaba viendo mientras tomaba de su jugo de manera perezosa. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Tweek recordó su sueño donde Craig lo salvaba del laboratorio asi que aparto la mirada rápidamente, avergonzado.

—¿Qué fue lo que te paso? —Pregunto el rubio, pues habia notado la mano vendada del moreno desde que habia entrado a clases y justo ahora tenia oportunidad de preguntar.

—Di un mal golpe mientras entrenaba. Llevo dos semanas sin escribir nada, la señora Garrison pone a alguien más a hacerlo por mi.

—Aunque le designo un idiota distraído, asi que seguro que los dos van a reprobar por no enterarse de nada. —Comento Token entrando a la conversación.

—S-su re-real majestad Craig y su perra lenta. —Agrego Jimmy, los cuatro rieron antes de que el castaño jadeara ofendido.

—¿Acaban de llamarme idiota?

—V-vaya, acaba de captarla. ¿S-seguro que no te llamas Clyde internet explorer Donovan? —Bromeo Jimmy, esto les hizo reír a todos en la mesa, incluso a Tweek.

Luego de eso se pasaron la hora del almuerzo escuchando algunos chistes de la rutina de Jimmy.

Esa fue la primera vez que Tweek se sintió normal y quizás con algo de suerte podría volverse parte del team Craig.


	8. Chapter 8

**Super & Wonder.**

Hola, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Gracias por los fav y follow.

Esta vez el capitulo esta de locos XD pero me parecio gracioso ya que acababa de ver el capitulo de South park es gay.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

 **Super & Wonder.**

 **Capítulo VIII.-Virus metro.**

La noche después de haber salvado a Tweek, Craig habia llegado a casa con el brazo roto y los huesos asomándose por sus nudillos. Su madre habia echado el grito en el cielo totalmente preocupada, Thomas, su padre, también se mostró preocupado pero por saber si habia resultado victorioso en la pelea en la que se habia metido. Craig asintió, porque sí, habia ganado su batalla contra el cristal de contención que mantenía cautivo a un peligroso chico que ahora (ya demasiado tarde) recordaba que se trataba del chico cuyos padres habían terminado siendo chile con carne.

Eso seria un gran problema sin duda, solo esperaba que Scott matara al idiota de Cartman.

Craig odiaba a Cartman. Como todos en South park, eso era seguro.

Después de ser llevado de urgencia al hospital, de ser atendido y de ser regañado por casi dos horas por su madre (horas que pasaron volando porque estaba demasiado anestesiado para mantenerse completamente alerta) el moreno pudo dormir, por fin descansar en su cama sabiendo que Tweek estaba a salvo.

Por su parte Kyle habia terminado esa noche en casa de Stan, pidiéndole que le dejara dormir con él. El moreno habia dibujado una mueca extraña en sus rostro, parecía estar sonriendo, pero al mismo tiempo asustado. Quizás la palabra incomodo describiría un poco su expresión facial.

—Entonces... ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja de forma perezosa. Estaba agotado, habia usado casi toda su energía en curar a Tweek y en volar hasta su patio para dejarlo lejos del bullicio. Cuando su compañero de misión habia regresado a casa por su cuenta él hizo lo mismo, pero sus pasos extrañamente le habían llevado hasta la casa de su amigo, de alguna manera sentía que debía estar con Stan en ese momento y no estaba muy seguro del porqué.

Marsh meditó un poco su respuesta, no creía que a sus padres les molestara que Kyle se quedara a dormir, pero no entendía porque el pelirrojo quería hacerlo de repente. Stan entonces miró fijamente a su amigo, habia una linea rojiza debajo de sus parpados y se veía tan exhausto que de pronto Stan temió que fuese a desmayarse. —¿Eso es sangre? ¿Estas herido?

—No es mi sangre. Es de Craig.—Respondió mirando su ropa, no habia notado que estaba tan sucia hasta ese momento. Sintió un fuerte jalón y en cuestión de segundos estaba dentro de la casa de Stan, con este reteniendolo contra la puerta. —¿Qué?

—Kyle, no me digas que... —Los ojos azules de Stan se clavaron en los esmeralda del elementalista. Los hombros del pelirrojo se tensaron, nervioso por la cercanía de su amigo. Entonces, con un tono de voz que denotaba que iba a decir algo serio hizo una pregunta. —¿Mataste a Craig?

—¿Eh? —Kyle no pudo más que parpadear confundido. Stan continuo hablando, diciendo algo sobre ayudarlo a esconder el cadáver, Kyle no entendía como Marsh era capaz de llevar sus pensamientos hasta los extremos, pero esa manera extraña de ser era algo que el pelirrojo se encontró rápidamente amando. ¿Esa forma tan única de ser era algo que todos los humanos compartían? No, en definitiva era algo que solo podía encontrar en Stan.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ahora sabia porque sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta la casa de su amigo, lo necesitaba. Stan lo tranquilizaba.

Después de avisar a los Broflovski que se quedaría con Stan, de tomar prestada la ducha de los Marsh y de ponerse una pijama limpia (prestada de Stan) Kyle disfruto de la tranquilidad de sentarse junto al moreno para ver Indiana Jones .Pero aunque lo que pasaba con el famoso arqueólogo era interesante, Kyle no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que habia pasado en el laboratorio. Más específicamente lo que el misterioso hombre le habia dicho.

—Stan... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, no relacionada con la película?

— Claro. —El moreno puso pausa rápidamente y se giró para encarar a su amigo, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, recargados en la cama y en ese momento Kyle habia recostado su cabeza en el colchón, mirando al moreno. Stan imito su postura. Ambos con la cabeza en el colchón y sus miradas encontradas.—¿Qué pasa?

—Si... Estuvieras en un lugar, donde nunca antes habías estado y un hombre misterioso te dijera algo extraño ¿Qué harías?

—¿Alguien trato de venderte drogas? Te dije que eso era malo Kyle ¿Acaso no recuerdas ese anuncio anticuado de la flor que cantaba contra las drogas? Aunque el hecho de que una flor cantara ya era demasiado...

—No. —Interrumpió Kyle. —No estoy hablando de eso. No sé si deba decírtelo... Pero eres el único en quien confió y lo único que tengo.

—Puedes confiar en mi y decirme lo que sea. —Respondió rápidamente Stan, para no pensar demasiado en lo que Kyle habia dicho. —No te juzgare y guardare el secreto.

Entonces Kyle desahogo todo lo que sentía con Stan, la platica duró tanto que terminaron por apagar las luces y dejar la película para otro día, la conversación termino con los dos en la cama hablando en susurros para no despertar a los padres de Stan.

Acostados frente a frente, con la luz de la lampara de noche (con forma de balón de fútbol americano) iluminándolos finalmente Kyle se quedo en silencio.

—Bueno...salvaste a Tweek, eso es lo importante ¿No? —Dijo Stan, rompiendo el silencio.

—Si, pero ese hombre dijo que tenia que dejarlo morir.

—No, según tus palabras dijo "No se supone que estés aquí, tienes que dejar morir al chico". ¿Que tal si hablaba de Craig?

—En serio ¿Que tienes contra Craig? —Aunque trato de sonar serio no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, más tranquilo.

—Estoy seguro de que el hubiera dicho lo mismo si se tratara de mí. —Stan sonrió y Kyle se quedó quieto observando los ojos oscuros del moreno. —Creó que estas aquí por una razón. Tal vez estaba en nuestro destino conocernos y estar juntos. Quiero decir, necesito un mejor amigo. Kenny y Cartman son mejores amigos y yo también quería uno...

—¿Quieres decir que esa maquina me secuestro de mi planeta natal y fue a tirarme a este planeta solo porque estábamos destinados a ser amigos?

—Si. —Los ojos de Stan centellearon cuando se movió más cerca de la luz. —Solo diré que eso sonaba más hetero en mi mente.

—Buenas noches Stanley.

—Buenas noches Kyleasdk blablabla o como sea que te llames realmente.

Esa noche, más tranquilo Kyle pudo olvidarse de todo por un momento.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Un mes había pasado, en el pueblo de South Park se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad; algo muy poco común en ese lugar.

La escuela estaba repleta de niños energéticos y ruidosos (a excepción de los góticos que parecían preferir la soledad y tranquilidad de los lugares apartados) y por primera vez desde que habia llegado a ese lugar Tweek era parte de algo.

Habia regresado a la escuela solo dos semanas atrás cuando los medios dejaron de tener los ojos sobre el pueblo; Después de que el escándalo de la fabrica de pegamento dejo de ser novedad y ahora estaba teniendo una vida lo más normal que fuese posible.

Craig lo habia invitado a sentarse con él y sus amigos el primer día y al segundo, después del cuarto día Tweek entendió que no necesitaba invitación para ir a almorzar junto al team Craig, aunque le gustaba cuando el moreno lo invitaba.

La segunda semana fue incluido en el equipo para jugar fútbol junto con Craig, Jimmy, Token y Clyde. el otro equipo estaba conformado por el team Stan más Kevin Stoley para igualar números. El partido termino siendo un desastre, los nervios le hicieron perder muchos pases, por un momento pensó que lo sacarían pero Craig siempre lo animaba diciendo que no se preocupara. Fue el moreno también quien lo defendió cuando accidentalmente congelo el balón al tratar de atraparlo.

Cuando el equipo contrario (especialmente Cartman) empezó a atacar con comentarios mordaces las cosas se pusieron serias, pues todo el team Craig respondieron de la misma forma defendiendo al rubio, parecía que las cosas terminarían en una pelea (lo cual deseaba un recién recuperado Craig) pero al final solo terminaron insultándose y acordando un juego real entre los dos equipos con apuesta incluida, para el fin de semana.

—¡Ese maldito Kevin Stoley, quiero tanto golpear su maldita cara! —Se quejaba Clyde golpeando la mesa con sus puños. Era la hora del almuerzo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el castaño parecía más interesado en otra cosa más que comer.

—Quieres golpear su cara con tus labios, seguramente. Hablas tanto de Kevin Stoley últimamente que pareciera que estas enamorado de él. —Dijo Token recargando su barbilla en su mano.

—¿Estas celoso? —Donovan imito la postura de Token. —Debo gustarte demasiado,Token~

—¿Estas loco? Tengo novia.

—Eso no impide que sea tu crush. Estoy seguro que soy el crush de todos en esta mesa,tuyo, de Jimmy, de Craig... De Tweek no estoy tan seguro. —Clyde observo al rubio. —Tweek, ¿Cual es tu tipo?

—¿Mi qué? —De inmediato comenzó a temblar, nervioso por tener que responder tan repentina pregunta. De manera inconsciente miro hacia el frente, Craig siempre se sentaba allí. Solo lo vio por un segundo antes de levantar un poco la mirada por encima del hombro de Tucker.—¿Kyle?

—¿KYLE? —Todos en la mesa repitieron al unisono,impactados, cierto azabache más en shock que sus amigos.

—Hola. —Saludo el aludido, que se habia acercado a la mesa y se encontraba detrás de Tucker. —Tweek, quería decirte sobre lo que paso hoy con el balón congelado. —El pelirrojo se acerco sentándose un momento al lado del rubio. —Fue increíble, si entrenas mucho tus habilidades serán excepcionales.

—¿Eso crees? Yo... tengo que aprender a no congelar todo... —el rubio bajo la mirada hacia su muñeca donde se encontraba el brazalete de contención.

—Si quieres yo puedo...

—Yo lo entrenare. —Interrumpió Tucker. Vio a sus amigos levantarse de la mesa diciendo que los verían en clases porque de todas formas no entendían de que estaban hablando esos tres.

—¿Qué? —Tweek se puso aun más ansioso de lo que estaba.

—¿Que dices? Pero eres un brutalista ¿no? —El pelirrojo levanto una ceja. —La fuerza bruta es lo que menos ayuda a un elementalista.

—Lo tengo todo cubierto ¿Ok? —Gruño Tucker. —Vamos Tweek, no congenies con el enemigo.

—Si tienen dudas pueden consultarme. —Dijo el pelirrojo mientras los veía alejarse, sabia que Craig no tenia nada en contra suyo, era solo que el moreno no quería verse involucrado en nada que tuviera que ver con ningún miembro el team Stan.

Kyle pensó en que podía buscarlos el fin de semana y observarlos entrenar. Quería ayudar a un compañero elementalista a controlar sus poderes, pero lamentablemente sus planes se vieron arruinados.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

—Así que... ya que Kyle tuvo que ir a Jersey a una reunión familiar, el juego se cancela. —Explicaba Stan, el pelirrojo se habia despedido de él después de las clases del viernes y habia olvidado avisarle a sus amigos y compañeros.

Todos en el team Craig estaban furiosos, no porque el juego se hubiera cancelado, sino porque llevaban mas de una hora esperando en la cancha con un frío congela hue...huesos.

—Yo lo mato. —Gruño Craig, abriéndose la chaqueta, preparándose para darle un puñetazo a Marsh. Clyde, Token y Jimmy que normalmente estarían en contra de que su amigo se pusiera agresivo estaban de acuerdo esta vez en que los idiotas fueran golpeados. Tweek no decía nada, simplemente se mantenía temblando como gelatina, tal vez no habia sido buena salir sin un abrigo. —Ten, ya deja de temblar como gelatina. Es molesto verte. —Dijo arrojando su chaqueta sobre el rubio, se acerco al otro grupo de amigos y asentó un golpe con fuerza que casi logra darle a Marsh, pero termino sobre la cara de Kenny.

Se escucho un estruendo y algo rompiéndose, McCormick habia salido disparado a varios metros de distancia. Tanto Cartman como Kevin y Stanley se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Oh, por dios mataste a Kenny. —Dijo Stan viendo el cuerpo de su amigo. Parecía que su cuello estaba en una posición errónea. Espero una respuesta que no llegó —Oh, cierto. Kyle no esta. ¡Hijo de puta!

—Lárgate antes de que te golpee con toda mi fuerza. —Farfulló Tucker, dedo medio levantado hacia Stan y una expresión de ira contenida.

No necesitaron escucharlo dos veces para que se retiraran, llevándose a Kenny que aun seguía con vida.

"Y paguen mis malditos 100 dolares" agrego el moreno recibiendo una mentada de madre por parte de Cartman (que solo era valiente a la distancia).

—E-e-entonces ¿Qué c-chin...chi... que carajos hacemos? —Preguntó Jimmy, mirando hacia sus compañeros.

—¿Quieren ir a mi casa a ver una película? —Propuso Token.

—Pasemos a taco bell para comprar algo que comer. —Respondió de inmediato Donovan, los tres se pusieron en marcha, Craig iba detrás antes de notar que Tweek no los seguía.

—¿No vienes?

—¿Estoy invitado también?

—¿Acaso escuchaste lo contrario? —El rubio negó moviendo la cabeza. —Entonces lo estas. Vamos.

El rubio entonces sonrió antes de alcanzar y caminar a la par del moreno. Claro, Craig podría hacer las cosas fáciles y decir "Si, estas invitado. Quiero que vengas con nosotros." Pero le gustaba ser demasiado ambiguo en cuanto a Tweek.

Después de comprar una docena de tacos (la mayoría para Clyde) el grupo de chicos se acomodaron en la sala de estar de la casa de los Black. La televisión era enorme y el lugar era muy cómodo, lo que se esperaría de una familia acaudalada.

Craig, Tweek y Jimmy ocupaban el sillon más grande, mientras que Clyde y Token estaban en sillones individuales uno de cada lado de la mesa de centro. Mientras ellos decidían que película ver Tweek y Craig se pusieron a hablar.

—Aquí no hace frío, asi que te devuelvo tu chaqueta. Gracias por prestármela. —Dijo Tweek devolviendo la prenda, el moreno la dejo de lado simplemente asintiendo. —¿No tenias frío?

—No, los brutalistas tenemos masa muscular, nos protege del frío. —Era mentira, pero Tweek no necesitaba saberlo. —También tengo una coraza asi que... esta bien.

—¿Una coraza?

—Si... al parecer herede las habilidades de papá y mamá. —Respondió el moreno, estaba viendo hacia Tweek desde que empezaron a hablar, pero sus amigos se habían quedado callados de repente asi que tal vez habían decido la película que verían. Tucker miró hacia la pantalla encendida. —...

—¿Las dos habilidades? Eso suena asombroso, bueno tú eres asombroso... ¡Gah! ¡No, olvídalo! No sé que estoy diciendo. —Tweek tiro de su cabello, estaba nervioso y esperaba que Craig no le mirara con desagrado después de eso. Sin embargo el moreno se mantuvo en silencio. —¿Y como fue que descubriste que tenias esa otra habilidad?

No hubo respuesta por parte del moreno, Tweek entonces levanto la mirada hacia él. No se habia atrevido a mirarlo en todo ese tiempo pero ahora que lo hacia podía darse cuenta que algo estaba pasando. Los ojos de Craig que normalmente eran de un color añil tenían ahora un extraño al rededor de su pupila dilatada.

—¿Craig? —Rápidamente se levanto del sillón, golpeando la mesa de centro y derramando el refresco abierto que Clyde iba a servir. Nadie pareció notarlo. —¿Chicos? ¡Gah, dios!

Los ojos de sus compañeros estaban igual que los de Tucker y todos se encontraban viendo fijamente el televisor. Tweek dio un rápido vistazo a la pantalla. Había imágenes parpadeantes pasando rápidamente. ¿Acaso todos estaban...?

—¡Argh, el gobierno nos quiere controlar! — Apretó con fuerza los parpados, sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello y tiraron con fuerza de el.

—Tweek. —Escuchar la voz de Craig le hizo abrir los ojos. Lo encentró frente a él, erguido cual alto era. Se veía intimidante.

—¿Craig? ¡Craig, algo esta pasan...! —No completó su oración, se quedo sin habla cuando Craig le hizo girar de frente a la pantalla. Sintió el cuerpo del moreno pegarse a su espalda, la respiración caliente de Tucker contra su nuca y su mano levantando su barbilla. Obligandole a ver la pantalla. —N-no...

Tweek no podía quitarse de encima a Craig, era como si toda su energía desapareciera. Se encontró a si mismo viendo la pantalla y después nada.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar en la escuela con Kyle frente a él.

—¡Tweek, despierta! ¡Eres el único que puede ayudarme!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué esta pasando? —Preguntó confundido, viendo en todas direcciones. ¿Por qué le dolía la mejilla? ¿Qué hacia en la escuela? ¿Porque estaba nevando dentro del edificio y porque todos llevaban puestas ropas tan coloridas?

—Tweek, no dejes que te controlen de nuevo. ¡No los veas a los ...! —Kyle no pudo decir nada más porque un golpe lo mando a volar, literalmente.

—¿Quien te crees que eres para tocar el rostro de MI honey? —Gruño Tucker, quien vestía ropa en su totalidad de color rosa. —Genial, maldita perra... Me he roto la uña por tu culpa. ¡Voy a matarte! —Parecia que iba a arremeter contra el pelirrojo pero Tweek le detuvo.

—¿Craig? ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Porque tienes puesta esa ropa? ¿E-eres gay? —El moreno suspiro antes de sonreír. Se acerco tomando el rostro de Tweek entre sus manos.

—No soy solo gay, te lo dije cariño. Soy catamite. —Susurro con voz melosa, parecida a un ronroneo .El cuerpo entero de Tweek tembló. Y se quedo quieto viendo esos ojos azules/ violetas.

Esos ojos que tenían corazones rosados al rededor de su pupila.

¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?


End file.
